Sarutobi High School
by SaskiaSama
Summary: It's the end of summer and Sasuke finds himself sitting in boring old classes at SHS once again, but this year, apart from his best friends Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, he has a certain neighbor to keep him company on the weekends... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: End of Summer

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha: Hey everyone! Time for my second story! This one is gonna be a little Konoha High School, where our favorite Ninja are learning the techniques they'll need in America…**

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 1: End of Summer

"Tch, end of summer, how annoying," Uchiha Sasuke muttered, staring up at his ceiling. True, he had hardly wasted his summer, hanging out with his best friends Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji, playing basketball and soccer, but he still didn't like sitting in classes, being lectured by their strict Sensei's.

"Sasuke! I'm going across the street to meet the new neighbors! Want to come?" Sasuke's mother yelled up the stairs.

'_Meet new neighbors? Please, I'd rather sit here wasting the rest of my summer,_' Sasuke thought, smirking slightly.

"No, you go ahead," Sasuke yelled back, turning on his side to grab his cell phone and call Naruto to warn him about the new frosh.

"Hey, you got Naruto," came the familiar blonde's voice through the receiver of Sasuke's Motorola Razr.

"Hey dobe, new frosh across the street," Sasuke said indifferently. He heard Naruto laughing.

"Awesome, they're going to SHS?" Naruto asked excitedly, ready to use his new sophomore status to bully the younger kids. Sasuke shrugged.

"Not sure yet, my mom's over there now saying hi to them or whatever," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sure they are, since SHS is the best high school in Konoha!" Naruto said proudly. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe, it's the _only _High School in Konoha," Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice. He huffed.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should go over there, make sure they're actually frosh, so we don't end up messing with a big, fat, burly senior…" but Sasuke had stopped listening to Naruto as a pretty girl walked by his window. He jumped from his bed, running to the window immediately. She had bubblegum-pink hair that reached the small of her back, wearing a belly-button shirt and low rise jeans. Sasuke's eyes widened as she walked into the house across from him. She was his new neighbor.

"Uh, Naruto," Sasuke started slowly, cutting of his long monologue about how dangerous it would be to mess with the so-called senior across the street from him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"If my new neighbor is a big, fat, burly senior, she is the cutest one I've ever seen!" Sasuke said, still gazing out the window.

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning at his phone. Sasuke watched as she made her way to his house.

"Uh, I'll call you back in a few," Sasuke mumbled before hanging up the phone. The doorbell rang. Sasuke almost tripped over himself as he hastened down stairs to open the door.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, and I just moved in across the street. Your mom told me to come here to learn some more about my new high school," Sakura said brightly. Sasuke shrugged, motioning for her to come in.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a sophomore," he said as she led her to their kitchen. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sophomore? Really? That's awesome! I'm a new sophomore too!" she said, smiling inwardly at the fact that she would be in the same grade and, possibly, the same classes as the uber-hot Sasuke,

"Yeah," Sasuke said, grabbing his backpack from the closet and tossed it onto the counter, motioning for Sakura to take a seat at one of the bar-stools. She looked around at the spotless kitchen.

"I love your house," she said breathlessly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, it's home," he said indifferently, glancing at Sakura's emerald green eyes that were wide with curiosity and thinking that his sophomore year would be on of his best yet.

Sakura, flipping through various text books out of Sasuke's, was hardly registering the words. Her mind was full of thoughts of this mysterious boy…

…_Uchiha Sasuke_. . .

She glanced at him out of the corner or her eye, noting privately that his eyes were beautiful.

"So, do you like Sarutobi High School?" Sakura asked conversationally. Sasuke shrugged.

"A lot of us wouldn't even bother with it if it weren't for old man Sarutobi," Sasuke said, shrugging again. Sakura frowned.

"Who's Sarutobi?" she asked. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Oh, he was our Hokage three years ago. He died," he added, avoiding her eyes. Sakura creased her eyebrows.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, kind of lamely.

"Well, I suppose if you're coming to SHS, you might as well know the background," Sasuke said abruptly. Sakura nodded.

"'Kay," she said, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Well, old man Hokage, he died three years ago, as I've said, but he wanted us to go to high school to, you know, not fall so behind in stuff like math and English, just in case any of us go to America," he started, frowning thoughtfully.

"Actually, SHS was going to be Konoha High School, but Naruto, the village idiot," Sasuke smirked, "wanted to call it Sarutobi High School, for the old man. I guess Naruto and the Hokage were close or something. Anyway, our new Hokage, Tsunade, let him have his way, so we started high school, even without elementary school. Well, we're not complaining," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Elementary school would have been annoying," he sighed, looking up at Sakura. She blinked.

"You mean none of you've been to elementary school either?" she asked, somewhat timidly. Sasuke nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, 'cause neither have I," she giggled. Sasuke smirked. He was about to say something when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He listened for a bit before answering.

"All right, later," he shut his phone, looking at Sakura.

"Your mom wants you home," he said, somewhat dully. Sakura cursed her mother silently.

"All right. I guess I'll see you at school; it starts in a few days, doesn't it?" she asked as he walked her to the door. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sure you'll see me before then," he said airily. Sakura blushed, lowering her head as she mumbled goodbye and left hastily. She was grinning when she walked into her new house.

"And what are you so happy about?" her mother asked, a teasing smile on her face. Sakura waved an airy hand.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to start school. Sasuke told me some interesting things about the history of it," Sakura said, smiling slightly as she said Sasuke's name. Her mother smiled knowingly, but said nothing.

"Well, school doesn't start for another few days, so get to unpacking your bedroom, will you?" he mother smiled. Sakura nodded, walking up the stairs into her new bedroom. As she crossed the window, she glanced at it. She did a double-take as she saw who she could see. Sasuke, sitting in his room, was throwing a pillow at the ceiling over and over. Sakura smiled crookedly, loving her new room.

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha: Hey! Ya like it? Well, even if you didn't, please Read and Review, will you, telling me if you liked it and if you didn't, or how I could improve it! Thanks!**

NOTE

The more reviews I get, the sooner chapter two goes up!;) Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: School, Classes, and Girls

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha: **So what's up?XD Haha, I hope you guys are liking my Sarutobi High School fanfic, because I had a great idea for the next chapter and don't really care if you like it or not cause I'm giving more to you!

Ahem, on with the fanfiction!

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 2: School, Classes, and Girls

"Oi! Sasuke! Where are you?" Naruto asked into his phone. He, Neji and Shikamaru had been waiting outside the school to catch up with Sasuke about his supposedly new neighbor.

"I'm on my way, dobe, don't worry," Sasuke muttered angrily into his phone, hoisting his backpack onto his back, which he had been dragging haphazardly behind him. As SHS came into view, he couldn't help but get a little excited at the prospect of new classes. And all the hot girls of course.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for, like, a year!" Naruto cried angrily. Sasuke chuckled, throwing his backpack with the rest of theirs at the foot of the statue of the Third Hokage. He leaned against the rock wall.

"So what's up?" he asked casually. Naruto scoffed.

"What's up with us? What about you? What's with this new frosh across the street?" Shikamaru asked, smirking. Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking out toward the soccer field.

"She's not a frosh, she's a sophomore with us," he said indifferently. Naruto grinned.

"So I suppose you were almost late because you were talking to her?" he asked conspiratorially. Sasuke shrugged.

"I woke up late," he said, thinking of the first excuse that popped into his head. It was true that he had deferred coming to school to talk to Sakura. She was coming to school with her mother to get signed in, but not before promising Sasuke that she would meet him at school.

"So what's her name?" Neji teased. Sasuke smirked, admitting defeat.

"Sakura. She moved here from Nagasaki. She seemed nice," he said. They grinned simultaneously at him. It was almost impossible to please the stubborn Uchiha. Or so his fangirls had claimed.

"So when will we meet her?" Shikamaru asked, grabbing his bag as the bell rang. Sasuke shrugged again.

"Whenever, she might be in a few of our classes," Sasuke said as they pushed through the crowd to get to their lockers. As Sasuke reached into his locker to grab his English book, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino said with a false, cheery voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need?" he asked. Ino shook her head.

"Since when do I need an excuse to talk to you?" Ino asked innocently, tugging at a loose string on her skirt before pulling it off. She looked up at him.

"Has Shikamaru mentioned me at all this summer?" she asked, lowering her voice. Sasuke sighed. Of course. Ino was still upset about her and Shikamaru's breakup last year. Really, it had been Ino who had ended the relationship, but when Shikamaru had chosen the new exchange student from Sunagakure, Temari, she had gotten jealous and forgot that is had been her who had stopped liking him.

"Well, we…uh…well, no," Sasuke said, deciding to be truthful. Ino dropped her gaze.

"Oh," she said softly. He didn't really like Ino as more than a friend, but he felt bad for her all the same.

"Well, wouldn't you do better to move onto someone-?"

"Yeah, you're right, I should get over him! Because it wasn't like we had something special or anything!" Ino cried angrily. Sasuke chose not to correct her in saying that she _had _gotten over him the summer before.

"Oh, look, that's the bell," Sasuke said gratefully, the bell signaling first period ringing throughout the halls. Ino nodded, walking off towards math.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you have next?" Naruto asked, catching up with him. Sasuke barely glanced at him.

"English," he said, turning into Kakashi's classroom. Naruto grinned.

"Excellent, so do I," he said, following him in. Sasuke set his backpack by an empty desk, sitting down as Naruto took the chair next to him. Minutes later, Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin, and Temari walked in, followed by Lee.

"Yes!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Hinata! She's in our class! And no Neji! I can totally flirt with her without him pummeling me!" Naruto grinned, motioning for Hinata to take the empty seat beside him in the last row. Sasuke smirked.

"Tch, dobe, what do you think the chances of Hinata going out with you, of all people, are?" Sasuke asked, amused. Naruto frowned at him.

"Jeez, I dunno, _teme_, but at least I'm not hard to please," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at him. Hinata smiled at the two as she took a seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke. Have a good summer?" she asked, setting her bag down. Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you know, we almost _died _on some occasions, but other than that, we're all fine," Naruto said, yawning, as if talking about his near-death situation was nothing. Sasuke chose not to open his mouth, for fear of laughing hard enough to get a detention for disruption on the first day of school. He looked up as a familiar pink-haired girl walked in. Sasuke sat up immediately. Naruto glanced up at the new arrival without interest before going back to flirting with Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, sounding surprised. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Sakura," he said as she took an empty seat next to him. She looked nervous and happy about being in school.

"How are you?" she asked, smiling. Naruto turned his head to see who Sakura was talking to before letting out an exclaimed "Oh!"

"So this is Sakura?" Naruto asked, turning around fully in his seat. Sakura looked at him.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" she asked curiously. Naruto grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha's friend," he said, leaning over Sasuke as if he weren't there to shake hands with Sakura. On his way back, he leaned in towards Sasuke's ear.

"Nice pick, teme," he whispered before nodding courteously to Sakura and returning to his conversation with Hinata.

"He seems nice," Sakura said, smiling at Naruto's back. Sasuke gave a noncomitical jerk of his head before Kakashi walked into the room.

"'Morning class! Sorry I'm late, I lost my watch and track of the time," he said, smiling at the skeptical faces of his students.

"Right, well, let's start with attendance before actually getting started, shall we?" he asked without waiting for a reply. As he called out names and glanced up to see where everyone was, Sasuke wrote a note on a piece of scrap paper. Naruto glanced over it before covering his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. It read:

**Boring much- Like we want to learn how to speak Americanese, or whatever he calls it!**

Sasuke quickly folded up the piece of paper before Kakashi walked by his desk.

"For the record, Mr. Uchiha, it's 'American' not 'Americanese'," Kakashi whispered, thought the whole class heard. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the tittering of the class.

"Now, as I was saying, for classwork today, I want you to conjugate English verbs into Japanese. I thought we'd start out light since it's the first day back. Go on, now…"

"Jeez, start out light?" Naruto complained an hour later as they filed out of English class, loaded down with three papers full of English verbs to conjugate for homework.

"Hey Sasuke!" a few girls simpered, filing past him as they giggled. Sasuke sighed. Not fangirls again.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what do you two have next?" Shikamaru asked, catching up to them. Sasuke glanced at his schedule.

"History," he groaned. Naruto groaned too.

"Damn, I have math next," he said, rolling his eyes. Shikamaru smirked.

"So do I. Our lucky day, huh?" Shikamaru led the way to the second floor for math while Sasuke made his way to the History room.

"Great, I hope Neji's got History too," Sasuke grumbled as he walked into the classroom. Kurenai smiled at him.

"Morning Sasuke! Have a good summer?" Kurenai asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess," he sighed as he took a seat near the back of the room. He pulled out his History book as Neji ambled into the room, looking as if he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there.

"Yo, Neji, over here," Sasuke called as Neji shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, half amused, half irritable. Neji grinned.

"I was with Tenten," he winked, not saying anything.

'_Jeez, am I the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend?' _Sasuke thought, resting his head on his hand.

'_You should have _that _problem fixed soon…'_ a small voice in the back of his head said, as Sakura walked into the room in deep conversation with Ino. He watched her for a few seconds before he noticed Neji smirking at him. He turned around.

"What?" he asked. Neji only continued to smirk.

"That the new girl?" he asked unnecessarily. Sasuke gave a sort of half nod. Neji raised his eyebrows at her, as if he was sizing her up. He nodded after a moment.

"Good pick," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest, leaning back in his chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you all approve," he said sarcastically, opening his book to a random page. He felt Neji's eyes still on him, but he didn't acknowledge them. Finally, Kurenai closed the door, signaling for them all to settle down. She turned and smiled to the rest of the class.

"I hope you all had a great summer, because now that you're back at school, you're going to have enough homework to keep you all up for three nights strait all the way through the year," she said nonchalantly, writing page numbers and questions on the board. The class grumbled as they turned to page 771. Sasuke looked around the room. Neji was staring at the same spot on the page, his eyes glassy. Sasuke shook his head, knowing that he would inevitably be giving him the answers later. He looked down at the book for a few moments before realizing that he couldn't concentrate either. Instead he stared at the back of Sakura's head, bent over the book. Or so it looked like. He realized that he wasn't the only one that couldn't concentrate. He watched as she wrote a note to Ino, hastily looking back down at her book. As Ino opened the note, she let out a giggle that she hastily covered as a cough. She smirked, glancing back at Sasuke. He shook his head, looking back at his book. But before long, he looked back at the clock. It was only 9:00 A.M.

This was going to be a long day.

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha: **Hey! Liked this second chapter? You'd better, it took me two weeks to write!!

Haha, well, please R&R to tell me if you liked it, or criticize it, or to tell me how much you hate me and my work. I'll acceot anything.;)


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Class Nightmare

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha****: Hi hi all! Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter; school's been killer, giving me the whole play of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet to memorize. But oh well. And also, my laptop got a virus and mass deleted all my saved crap, so I have to start all over with chapter 3. OH WELL! And now, onto the story…**

**Sarutobi High School**

**Chapter 3: ****Gym Class Nightmare**

Sasuke threw his bag on the ground, completely exhausted from his first day of school. It hadn't gone the way he planned at all. He turned over on his stomach. As he did so, he remembered Sakura, and how pretty she had looked today. His tense expression changed to a softer one as he thought of her. He flipped back over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He thought of her full, pink hair, her beautiful green eyes, her cherry red lips…

"Whoa," Sasuke said to himself, sitting up straight.

"There's no way I can be involved with anyone right now. No way," he murmured, more to convince himself. He grabbed his English book, thinking some homework would get his mind off Sakura. But he was wrong.

Sakura walked into her box filled room, throwing her backpack on the ground by her bed, the only thing that wasn't in a box. She sighed, flopping herself down onto her lavender colored sheets. Her conversation with Ino earlier hadn't done anything to improve her mood.

_"Sasuke?__ You like Sasuke? Sorry Sakura, I wouldn't count on hi__m__ liking you back. He hasn't had a girlfriend in three years! It's so hard to please him, believe me…"_

Sakura flipped onto her side, thinking about what Ino has told her.

"Three years? That means since eighth grade he's been girlfriendless," Sakura said out loud. She frowned.

"Maybe… maybe I could be the one who could change that," she whispered, then punched her pillow in anger.

"Who am I kidding? Sasuke's way too popular for me, I'm just the new girl, it would never work out between us," Sakura sat up in a huff, grabbing her History book, thinking to get Kurenai's homework done, and to get Sasuke off her mind. But she was soon thinking about him again after two questions.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you, Hinata's totally going to go out with me, I can feel it!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air as they made their way to their lockers the next day. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You said that last year too, dobe," he scoffed, taking his gym bag out of his locker, getting ready for fifth period Phys Ed class. Naruto grabbed his bag too.

"But this year is different! And guess what! She and Sakura are in our P.E. class!" Naruto yelled, slamming his locker. His ears perked up.

"Sakura? Why would you care that Sakura is in our class?" he asked, trying not to sound defensive. Naruto caught it anyway.

"Whoa, sorry dude, didn't mean to move in on your girl, I just thought it's cool that we get to see them in those cute little tank tops and shorts," Naruto smirked. Sasuke didn't say anything, but his mind was working over time.

"Whatever, you're a pervert," Sasuke said, smirking as they made their way to the gym.

"Why are the shorts so… short here?" Sakura asked, eyeing herself in the full-length mirror. Ino and Hinata laughed.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you; the guys are HOT here!" Ino squealed, making her shorts even more short. Sakura sighed, admitting defeat.

"I won't argue with you," Sakura smiled crookedly as the three walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

"All right maggots, line up! I'm going to divide you up into squads, then we're going to see what you've got," Anko called after blowing her whistle very shrilly. Everyone lined up, a little afraid of what Anko had in store for them.

Twenty minutes later, as the last of the students were separated into three squads, Anko looked around at all of them.

"Ok, we're going to start by climbing the rope. Rules are to climb to the top as fast as you can, ring the bell, and climb back down. _No sliding! _That ok with everyone?" Anko smiled sweetly. The class shuddered as one.

"All right, first up, Uzumaki Naruto," Anko read off of her clipboard.

"I guess we aren't going in ABC order…" Naruto grumbled as he stepped up to the rope, waiting for the whistle to blow.

"All right… GO!" Anko blew her whistle. Naruto jumped up onto the rope, climbing as if he were a monkey. He rang the bell and slid down, all in under five minutes. Anko looked surprised before hitting the timer.

"Well, Naruto, you finished this course in four minutes and thirteen seconds," Anko frowned, probably wondering if Naruto was on steroids.

"All right!" Naruto punched the air, jogging back to his place in line.

"See! Hinata was totally noticing me," Naruto boasted to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled.

"Because God knows that she doesn't already like you," Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked genuinely surprised.

"She does?" he exclaimed. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Ok, next up, Uchiha Sasuke," Anko read out. Sasuke strolled up to the rope, his hands in his pockets. Anko reset the timer.

"Ok… GO!" she yelled, blowing the whistle. Sasuke jumped onto the rope, much like Naruto, but his movements were more graceful than Naruto's. He rang the bell and slid down, quicker than Naruto.

"You completed this course in three minutes and forty-eight seconds," Anko said, smiling. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he made his way back.

"Who's Hinata looking at now?" he teased. Naruto pouted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Next, Haruno Sakura," Anko called. Sakura walked up, her ponytail bouncing as she stood at the foot of the rope. Anko reset her timer.

"Ok…GO!" she called for the third time, blowing her whistle.

_'She's good,' _Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura climbed steadily, but as she made it to the top, her hand slipped as she reached to ring the bell. She scrambled to grab on, but she was too late.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, falling ten feet to the ground. Sasuke reacted almost instantly. He vaguely heard Naruto calling his name as he ran to the spot where Sakura was about to splat.

"Is he…?" Naruto whispered to himself. Sasuke slid, catching Sakura before she hit the ground. They both came crashing down on the safety pads, which weren't much of a padding. Sasuke groaned.

"Ow," he muttered. Sakura shook her head.

"Why is it so… Oh!" she looked down, spotting Sasuke.

"What's up, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura pulled herself off of him. She giggled nervously.

"I was until I slipped," she grabbed his hand, helping him up. He winced.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" she asked worriedly. He nodded.

"I'm fine; what about you?" he asked. Anko was running toward them.

"Are you two ok?" she panted. They nodded simultaneously. She gave them both a scrutinizing glare before nodding.

"That was a nice save, Sasuke. Sakura might have been seriously injured," Anko noted. Sasuke shrugged, glancing at Sakura.

"Well, either way, I want you both to report to the nurse, just in case," she said in a finalizing tone. Sasuke nodded, and they both made their way out of the gym.

"Nice, Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sasuke made his way past him. He nodded half-heartedly. He just wanted to get Sakura to the nurse, in case she had been hurt. As they walked out of the gym, Sakura turned to him.

"Thanks, Sasuke, you really saved my butt out there," Sakura said, her green eyes wide. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, it's not tradition to splat before your first week here," he smiled crookedly at her. Sakura giggled.

"How embarrassing it would have been if I broke a tradition," she said in a mock-serious tone. Sasuke waved her off.

"Yeah, I'm amazing," he laughed. It was the first time he had laughed with anyone other than Naruto, Shikamaru or Neji. Sakura laughed too.

"No yelling in the halls!" a teacher hissed at them as they passed an open door. They're smiles faded, but they glanced at each other, their eyes sparkling.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said respectfully, grabbing Sakura's hand and inching away from the open door. Sakura giggled, her hand over her mouth as Sasuke pulled her to safety. When they were close to the nurse's office, they broke into laughter. When they stopped, Sasuke noticed he was still holding Sakura's hand. Sakura noticed too. Sasuke let her hand go, his face turning pink.

"Uh, here's the nurse's office," Sasuke said unnecessarily, motioning with his hand. Sakura nodded.

"Right, let's get in and get out before Anko comes looking for us," she said, leading the way in. As he followed her, Sasuke felt a kind of jolt in his stomach. She was so easy to talk to, to laugh with, to _be _with. But it was more than that. Something about her made his stomach feel like butterflies. And he liked that feeling.

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha** So? What did you think? I sort of made this chapter more from Sasuke's point of view than Sakura's, since, well, he's Sasuke, and apparently he's never been in love before. Please R&R for me, telling me what I need to work on and stuff!


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Night Date?

**Sexiest Ninja Of Konoha** Hello again everybody! I'm going to post chapter 4 very very soon, since I have nothing better to do with my time, and I have a GREAT idea. But anyways, this is mostly from Sakura's point of view; in translation, this is going to be a very girly chapter… hope you like it! Cheers!

**Sarutobi High School**

**Chapter 4: Saturday Night Date?**

"I'm telling you Sakura, if you and Sasuke keep going like this, I'm going to have to eat my words about him not liking anyone," Ino was saying to Sakura a week after the rope incident. They were lounging on Sakura's bed, looking through magazines, neglecting their science homework.

"And I'm telling _you _Ino, Sasuke was just trying to keep me from being pudding on the floor of the gym; I'm sure he would have done it for anybody," Sakura waved her hand. Ino huffed at her.

"I bet you he wouldn't have cared so much for anybody but you," she trilled. Sakura didn't say anything, but her heart was racing.

_'Could Sasuke really like someone like me?' _she thought, her eyes glittering hopefully before remembering how popular Sasuke was.

"I'm just a nobody, Ino, no way would a popular, smart, funny guy like Sasuke every even consider me as a girlfriend," Sakura sighed, throwing another magazine on the ground. Ino smiled sympathetically.

"Sakura, you're just as funny and smart as he is. And I'm sure you'll be just as popular in a few weeks. Will you go out with him then?" Ino teased. Sakura giggled, throwing a pillow at Ino.

"It's none of your business," Sakura said, sticking her nose up in the air. Ino giggled, throwing the pillow back at Sakura. Just as Sakura was about to throw another pillow at Ino, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, shushing Ino.

"Hey Sakura, it's Sasuke," a voice said over the line, sounding a bit agitated. Sakura widened her eyes to Ino, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" she said, trying to sound casual. Ino bounced up on Sakura's bed, her eyes glinting.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you if you get the science homework," he said. He still sounded agitated. Sakura rummaged through her bag.

"Yeah, this looks like basic chemistry and physics," Sakura said, flipping through the textbook. Sasuke groaned.

"Science and me don't like each other very much," he said, sounding defeated. Sakura glanced at Ino.

"So you want me to help you?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly. She didn't think it was a good idea, but Sasuke sounded relieved.

"Thanks, Sakura. That would be awesome," Sasuke said. Sakura could hear his smile through the phone. She was sure he could hear hers.

"Great, I'll come over in about twenty minutes," Sakura said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Someone has a date," Ino squealed.

"Not a date, I'm helping Sasuke with homework," Sakura insisted, already throwing everything in her bag. Ino giggled, grabbing her things too.

"You have _fun _with him now, and we'll hang out at school tomorrow," Ino said, winking before she waved. It took Sakura a moment to get her meaning. Once she did, her cheeks turned a dull pink.

"Oh shut up, Ino!" Sakura called as she shut the door, laughing. Sakura shook her head, a smile still on her face as she threw her science book into the open flap of her bag.

"Well, if you look here, you can see how the chemicals react to basic things like baking powder," Sakura was saying an hour later, pointing at a picture in Sasuke's textbook. They were sitting at his counter, Sakura happy and Sasuke very frustrated.

"But, how do you know they'll react correctly?" Sasuke asked, using his pencil to scratch his forehead, leaving a pencil mark in his wake. Sakura shrugged, absent-mindedly cleaning the spot of his forehead.

"You have to actually go for the risk, take a chance, to see if you get the reaction you want," Sakura said, turning the page. Sasuke nodded.

"Good thing you're here, or I'd fail out of tenth grade," Sasuke said, flipping the page in his book half-heartedly. Sakura giggled, picking up her pencil.

"I'm sure you would have found another victim to tutor you," Sakura smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, smiling. He looked over at the table as his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered. It was Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, me and Hinata are going out this Saturday, ask Sakura so we can double date," Naruto said, grinning into the receiver. Sasuke widened his eyes, covering the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Excuse me, Sakura," he said, going into the den, shutting the door.

"First of all, it's Hinata and _I, _and second, how did you get her to go out with you?" he asked, avoiding his last request.

"I just asked her, and she said yes!" Naruto sounded so proud of himself, Sasuke didn't want to crush him by pointing out that Hinata liked him back.

"Well, are you gonna ask Sakura by yourself or should I do it?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. Sasuke breathed slowly.

"Well, I guess I could ask her…"

"Great! Meet us there and we'll talk about afterwards," Naruto interrupted. Sasuke sighed.

"Right. Later," he said before hanging up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair before opening the door.

"Hey Sasuke, you got number three wrong, it's "Anatomy" not "Anapography,"-"

"Sakura, I was wondering, you want to hang out this Saturday?" Sasuke interrupted, speaking quickly. Sakura blinked.

"Um, this Saturday? Sure," she said uncertainly. Sasuke exhaled.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata are going there, so I wanted to know if you wanted to... well, just double with them," Sasuke said, his neck and face an interesting shade of pink. Sakura smiled sympathetically.

"A double date?" she supplied. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok, that's cool," Sakura smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before answering.

"Great," Sakura gathered her things, stuffing them into her bag haphazardly, wanting to call Ino right away.

"Thanks for all your help, Sakura, I owe you, like, ten," Sasuke said, walking Sakura to the door. She giggled.

"No problem. Science has always been my favorite subject," she grinned. Sasuke smiled, leaning on the door frame as Sakura crossed the street. He watched her for a few moments before shutting the door.

"I just asked out a girl… a very pretty girl," Sasuke muttered, sitting down on his couch. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, wondering what he was supposed to wear.

Sakura collapsed on her bed. It had been one hectic week. First she moved to a new school, got new friends, for new teachers, and now, a new crush? She shook her head, clearing things up. First thing to do was call Ino. She toyed with a string on her shorts while she waited for Ino to pick up.

"Please tell me he asked you out!" Ino squealed when she picked up the phone. Sakura sighed.

"Hello to you too Ino. And… yeah, he did ask me out," Sakura said, not bothering to fight the grin that was working its way onto her lips.

"I knew it! I bet you guys didn't even do homework!" Ino said, smiling through the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes, giggling.

"We did too! Just, not a lot of it," Sakura muttered guiltily. Ino grinned.

"So when are you going?" she asked.

"This Saturday, with Naruto and Hinata," Sakura said, laying back on her bed.

"Oh, a double-date? Are you… you know, separating after dinner?" Ino asked mischievously. Sakura giggled.

"I don't know yet, but I sorta hope so… is that slutty of me?" Sakura asked her. Ino laughed.

"Of course not. What girl _wouldn't _want to go somewhere alone with Sasuke?" Ino rolled her eyes at the phone. Sakura frowned.

"Well, we've only known each other for, like, less than a week,"

_'But when I'm with him, it feels like I've known him forever,' _Sakura commented to herself.

"So, you two are so cute together. Did you know that Sasuke has over a million fangirls? And they're all really pretty, and skinny, and popular. Not that you aren't, but you know what I mean. And for him to choose you, the new girl, is something. No offense," Ino was saying. Sakura blinked. Why _had _he chosen her? She rubbed her temples. That was the one thing about Konoha: she had way more headaches here than in Tokyo. After she had hung up the phone with Ino, she stood inside her walk-in closet, looking around at her clothes.

"Hey, if I'm going out with the legendary Sasuke in two days, I might as well pick out what I'm going to wear,"

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha**Well that was fast! I had this done in a day! I hope you guys aren't complaining! The next chapter, (which will probably be tomorrow) is going to be about their date, and what happens afterwards…. Stay tuned! And don't forget to R)


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **^^; soo sorry for the lack of updates =( I've been busy on my deviantART account, writing new stuff and… the usual… but I haven't forgotten about you—I'm posting all the new chapters of SHS righttt here ;) Enjoy

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 5: The Fight

Sakura pulled on her jeans quickly, grabbing her bag and taking a bite of her bagel at the same time. She was running late and had missed the bus. And today, of all days, her mother was needed at the office. Just her luck. She had ten minutes left to get to her class. 

"This sucks," Sakura muttered through a mouthful of bagel. She ran a quick comb through her hair and ran out the door. She raced downstairs, almost falling and breaking her arm, but she had no time to stop. She grabbed her keys from the tree and ran outside, forgetting her jacket. It was supposed to be cold later that day, but she had nine minutes to get to class now. She fumbled with her keys, finally locking the door and racing down the street.

_'If I run fast enough, I can make it with a minute to spare,'_ Sakura thought to herself, taking another bite of her bagel before tossing it to a dog. She was out of breath as the school came into view. She really hoped they wouldn't do too much in P.E. She banged through the doors as the bell rang. She cursed.

"Not good," she muttered, running to her locker. She put in the wrong code three times before she finally got it open. She tossed her bag in and grabbed her English book, running to Kakashi's class. He was going to kill her _and_ humiliate her if she was late again. This was the second time this week. She had been up late every night since Sasuke had asked her out, thinking about an outfit. She saw his classroom, grinning. She was almost there when the door slammed shut. She yelled before she ran face first into the door. She groaned, rubbing her nose. That was going to leave a mark. Kakashi opened the door cautiously.

"Ah, Miss Haruno. I'm glad you finally decided to join us. But next time, instead of running through the halls like a maniac and breaking your nose, try waking up on time," Kakashi said, smiling at her through his mask. Sakura glared at him, still rubbing her nose.

"I'll remember that for next time," she muttered, trying to get around him, but he blocked her way.

"Nope, not yet; where's your late pass?" he asked sternly. Sakura cringed.

"Uhh, I don't have one," she said lamely. Kakashi sighed.

"Your first week here isn't very impressive, Sakura. If this happens one more time, I'm afraid you're going to have to do a Saturday detention, and your mother will be notified," Kakashi said warningly. Sakura's eyes widened. _Saturday_ detention? As in _this_ Saturday?

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, it won't happen again, I promise," she said earnestly. Kakashi nodded, letting her pass. She walked to the back of the class where Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata's gazes were fixed on her bright red nose. She bowed her head, taking her seat quietly.

"You ok?" Hinata and Sasuke asked at the same time. Naruto was late as usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just woke up late. I haven't really found my alarm clock yet," she muttered, covering her nose. Hinata giggled, pushing her hand aside, inspecting it.

"I don't think it's broken like Kakashi sensei said. But it will probably be red all day," she said, trying not to laugh. Sakura groaned.

"Perfect, I'm going to be Rudolph for a day, that's just what I needed," she said angrily, slamming her English book on her desk. Sasuke shrugged.

"I like Rudolph," he said unnessecarily. Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure a lot of other guys do too," he said innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure you are _all_ going to do a Saturday detention for me," Kakashi said quietly from behind them. They all jumped, turning around. Naruto blinked.

"We are?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I've been waiting for five minutes for you to pay attention, but apparently you guys just _had_ to finish up your conversation about Miss Haruno's nose, which is perfectly understandable," Kakashi said conversationally. The four friends looked at each other uneasily.

"But don't worry, you can finish your conversation this Saturday, my room, nine to five," he said, walking to the front of the class. Sakura banged her head on her desk. Naruto followed suit.

"Now that we can finally begin, we're going to study adjective clauses and verb clauses," Kakashi said, writing a series of sentences on the board. Sakura half-heartedly took out her notebook. Not only had she ruined her Saturday, she had ruined the others Saturday too. She felt terrible.

-X-

"Kakashi is such a prick," Naruto grumbled, his arm around Hinata as the three made their way to P.E. later that day. Sasuke nodded.

"I'd love to tell him what he can do with his damn clauses," he said angrily, pushing open the door to the gym. Sakura and Ino were already there. Hinata ran over to them. Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the changing rooms.

"Well, at least our whole date isn't ruined; we'll come around eight, as planned, and pick you guys up, no harm done. But, for tonight, you, Shikamaru and Neji come over to my place for studying and hanging out and eating pizza," Naruto said, taking his shirt off and tossing it into his locker. Sasuke nodded, pulling his shirt off too.

"Pizza and video games sound good," he said, taking his gym clothes out of his locker. Naruto pulled his shirt out, crinkling his nose at the smell of sweat. He shook his head, pulling it on.

"And listen, I'm gonna tell Neji about me and Hinata," Naruto said, as Sasuke locked his locker.

"What a great idea! But tell me Naruto, do you have a death wish?" Sasuke asked, grinning sarcastically. Naruto rolled his eyes, pushing Sasuke into the locker.

"Come on man, I don't think he'll be too mad," Naruto said, shutting his locker triumphantly.

"I bet he'll even be glad his best friend is dating his cousin!" Naruto said, walking proudly towards the door. Sasuke followed, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be, as long as we're in the Twilight Zone," Sasuke muttered. Anko blew her whistle shrilly, about a foot away from the two. They covered their ears.

"Hurry up ladies, we're playing dodgeball," Anko called as the students lined up in their squads. Sakura groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Dodgeball? I'm going to be murdered! I'm accident prone or something," she said, shaking her head. Hinata smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry. If you're on Sasuke's team, nothing will touch you," she giggled. Sakura sighed, not entirely convinced. Anko walked down the line of scared students, choosing team captains.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino," she said, pointing with her hands as she walked to the back of the line. The two walked forward.

"Shino has first pick," Anko said, sitting back in her chair.

"Fine. Lee," he said, emotionlessly. Lee ran up, holding his hand up for a hi-five. He received nothing.

"All right, Sasuke," Naruto said, holding his hand up for a hi-five. He, in turn, received nothing.

"Kiba,"  
"Shikamaru,"  
"Temari,"  
"Hinata,"  
"Ino,"  
"Sakura,"  
"Tenten," They went back and forth until only Chouji was left. They were arguing over who had to take him.

"It's your turn Naruto!" Shino said angrily. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't care, I don't want him," Naruto said, ignoring Chouji's hurt expression. Sakura frowned.

"Naruto, you're so mean! Chouji, you're on our team," she said, smiling at the chubby ninja. Naruto pouted.

"Fine fine. Hey, Anko? ANKO!" Naruto called, waving an arm to the occupied ninja. Anko looked up from her One Piece comic.

"You guys finished with your pissy-fight? Good. Naruto, your team to the left, Shino to the right. Sasuke, you and Kiba get the dodge balls," Anko instructed as the young ninja walked to their appointed spots. Sasuke and Kiba spread the dodge balls along the center line and returned to their teams. Anko blew her whistle, signaling the start of World War III. She sat back, reading about the misadventures of Luffy and his crew as balls and shouts went flying around her. She yawned, finishing her comic, not enjoying it as much as the Bleach comic she had read a week ago. She watched the game as slowly, the benches started to fill up and soon there were no more than five to a team. She wasn't surprised that Naruto and Sasuke were left. She _was_ surprised, however, that Sakura had made it, as well as Lee. Usually, by this time, Lee would be somewhere in the stands yelling something about youth. Damn Gai.

"I hate dodgeball!" Sakura muttered angrily, dodging ball after ball. Naruto and Sasuke were way into the game, exchanging insults with Kiba and Lee on the other side of the gym. She rolled her eyes. Boys. She dodged another ball aimed at her face, deciding enough was enough. She let a ball hit her arm, walking dully to the stands to sit next to Hinata.

"Ok ok enough!" Anko called as Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Kiba were hurling ball after ball at each other. Sakura was pretty sure all four of them were already out, but didn't want to admit it. She just wanted to take a shower and change out of these sweaty clothes. She looked up just as Naruto threw a punch.


	6. Chapter 6: Saturday Detention Yes Please

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **I'm very excited, reading these pieces of crap again xD I hope you guys are enjoying them as much as I am :3

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 6: Saturday Detention… Yes Please!

"You two are in sooo much trouble! I can't even begin to-" Anko didn't even finish what she was about to say, but took a deep breath instead for fear of saying something that would come back to bite her in the ass later. Sasuke slumped in his chair, sporting a bloody lip. Naruto had a black eye. The dobe. This was all his fault. If he hadn't over-reacted to what Kiba had said, none of them would be here right now.

"Send in Uchiha and Uzumaki first," a voice called from the principal's office. Anko glared contemptuously at the two and pointed towards the open door.

"March. Now," she said harshly. Sasuke and Naruto stood up simultaneously, drudging into the awaiting office. Tsunade sat at her desk, her hands laced in front of her face.

"Explain," she said simply. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, you see-"

"Kiba called Hinata a whore," Naruto cried angrily, standing up in frustration. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would he do that?" she asked slowly.

"Because we were playing dodgeball and we wanted to win and they wanted to win so we started saying stuff and then he said that and then Naruto punched him and then Lee joined in so I had to help to keep this idiot from dying and now we're here," Sasuke said in one breath before Naruto could say anything to incriminate them more. Tsunade looked at both of them for a long moment. Finally, she nodded.

"Now, I am under the impression that you are already doing a Saturday detention for Kakashi along with Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, correct?" Tsunade asked. They nodded.

"Fine, you will do two weeks of detention for me and an additional two Saturday detentions. Now go, get to class. But, you may want to get that lip checked out Uchiha," Tsunade remarked. Sasuke waved a hand, still absorbing his agenda in for the next two weeks. He and Naruto filed out of Tsunade's office obediently. They both walked straight past the nurse's office.

"Man, this sucks," Naruto said, kicking a pencil across the hallway. Sasuke nodded. They entered the gym, avoiding contact with Anko and they changed into their school clothes, both putting their bloody clothes into a bag for washing.

"Hey, thanks for having my back Sasuke," Naruto said as they made their way down the main hallway. Sasuke shrugged.

"Thanks for having mine when Lee had me in that headlock," they laughed. Naruto climbed the stairs to get to his history class.

"Later," he said. Sasuke nodded at him, making his way to science. He couldn't help wondering how Sakura would react to his appearance. He was really glad they had science together too.

_'I bet she's going to be all worried about me,'_ Sasuke thought, nodding triumphantly. He entered the classroom, ducking his head. Gai turned around from the board.

"Ah, if it isn't our own 'Let's take this into our own hands'," Gai said, pausing for laughter. No one said a word. He twitched his nose.

"Sasuke, please take your seat," he said, miffed at his class for not understanding his joke. He nodded, sitting next to Sakura and Shikamaru.

"You and Naruto are going to give me gray hairs," Sakura hissed at him angrily. Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke shrugged.

"It was Naruto's fault," he said sheepishly. Sakura was bristling.

"Oh, yeah, it was Naruto's fault! So why don't you just dive into a brawl of fists and kicks," Sakura whisper-yelled at him before turning back to her science book and copying down vocabulary terms into her notebook. Sasuke blinked. Why was she taking it so hard? He was the one with the busted lip. Shikamaru shook his head at him, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

_She was worried about you, man!_ the paper read. Sasuke cursed silently. Shikamaru gave him a sympathetic look before going back to copying down the terms from his book. Sasuke turned to face the front, following suit of Shikamaru. But he couldn't focus. He knew he should feel guilty that he had worried Sakura, but a part of him liked that she was worried about him. He smirked as he glanced from the board to Sakura's angry form and back to the board. Somehow, the Saturday detention wasn't looking too bad anymore.

-X-

"Saturday detention? How in the world did that happen?" Sakura's mom asked angrily when Sakura told her that afternoon after school. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she mumbled, letting her hair fall over her face. Her mom took a deep breath, composing herself.

"All right. Well, go upstairs and finish your homework, I suppose," she said tiredly. Sakura smiled faintly.

"'Kay," she said, running upstairs. As she glanced out her window, she shook her head, retracing her steps. Sasuke was standing outside, trying to get her attention. She opened the window quickly, sticking her head out.

"What are you doing here!" she called quietly. Sasuke smiled.

"I didn't want to bother your mom; I just wanted to say I'm sorry for today," he said, grinning up at her. She couldn't fight the smile that was working its way onto her face. How could she stay mad at him?

"Thank you for apologizing, it means a lot to me," she said, leaning on her elbows. Sasuke blushed a little, scratching his head.

"And, I'm sorry for getting you and Naruto and Hinata in trouble with Kakashi today," Sakura said, her smile fading a little. Sasuke waved her off.

"Don't be, we were going to get in trouble anyway; at least we're going to be in detention together," he said shyly. Ugh, what was wrong with him?

"Yeah, that's the school's mistake, we're probably going to hang out and talk as if we were hanging out somewhere else," Sakura said, grinning dazzlingly at him. He couldn't help but to grin back. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'll leave before I get you in more trouble. I'll see you tomorrow at school," He said, turning around to go back to his house.

"'Kay! See you tomorrow," Sakura called after him. She watched his every move as he opened his door and walked into his house. She watched the spot where he disappeared for a few more moments before retreating into her room and shutting the window. She smiled to herself, collapsing on her bed. She couldn't explain it, but something about Sasuke just made her stomach tingle. And she loved that feeling.

-X-

"Now, I don't want any talking, you are to sit at the designated areas and sit there as if this was a real school day," Kakashi said, giving the four inmates a stern glare before turning on his heel and exiting the cafeteria where Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were serving their detention. The door swung shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, they stood up, all sitting at the same table. They began to talk, quietly at first, then louder, and soon they were laughing and shouting as Sasuke and Naruto made a game out of some old crates and frozen hamburgers. The time flew by, and Kakashi came in only twice, as he was giving up his Saturday to babysit them.

"And this was a punishment?" Sakura laughed as Naruto pulled himself out of a frozen hamburger crate. Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she fought to catch her breath.

"We're lucky, they aren't always this fun," Sasuke said, panting. He had been chasing Naruto around after he took his bag. He sat down in a huff next to Sakura as Naruto finally dislodged himself from the crate. He rubbed his back, sitting down next to Hinata and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So I was thinking about going to Ichiraku's for dinner," Naruto said, grinning at the three. Sakura and Hinata giggled, and Sasuke shook his head, muttering "dobe" under his breath.

"We should go somewhere special, somewhere romantic," Sakura said dreamily, smiling. Sasuke chuckled, leaning back against the table. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost five. Their detention was almost over. But part of him didn't want it to end. The same part that like how Sakrua was worried about him. He loved to hear her laugh, loved to see her smiling and joking. She just looked so... beautiful. The other three were arguing over where to go for dinner, but Sasuke said nothing, buried in his thoughts about Sakura, this new girl who lived across the street who had stolen his heart in less than a week.


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing to Wear!

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **La did a di daaaaaa :D but also, lol at chapter seven and Sasuke in a hoodie xD oh yeah, I forgot to say… R&R POR FAVOR

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 7: Nothing to Wear!

"Ino, I can't find anything to wear!" Sakura was frantic, throwing dress after shirt after skirt over her shoulder. Naruto was coming to pick her and Sasuke up in thirty minutes and her hair wasn't even done.

"Sakura, calm down, you heard Hinata, this isn't formal just wear something nice," Ino said soothingly. She followed Sakura around with a brush, trying to brush a knot out of her hair to no avail. She huffed, giving up the attempt. She looked through the clothes on the ground, finding a silver halter top. She looked it over.

"How about this and those skinny jeans?" Ino said, holding up the halter. Sakura stopped, thinking it over. She grabbed her dark wash jeans from the ground, holding it up next to the top. She nodded slowly.

"Ino, I owe you big!" Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around her friend. Ino laughed.

"We'll discuss what you have to do for me later, but for now, get that on! With this outfit, you definitely need an up-do," Ino said, tying the halter behind Sakura's hair. She hopped around the room, trying to get the jeans up.

"Oh come on, they fit like, a week ago," Sakura muttered, finally getting them buttoned up. She sat down in front of her vanity as Ino brushed her hair, finally getting the damn knot out. She brushed it up into a high ponytail, crimping the ends so that it bounced whenever Sakura moved her head. She straightened her bangs, letting them cascade over her right eye. She then proceeded to do Sakura's makeup.

"You have a great sense of style Ino," Sakura murmured as Ino did her eyes. She smiled.

"My older sister always helped me get ready for dates before she went to college, and before me and Shikamaru broke up," Ino said, sighing sadly. Sakura frowned.

"You were with Shikamaru? I thought he was Temari's boyfriend," she said as Ino finished her eyes and moved onto her lips.

"Well, yeah, now, but last year, he was my boyfriend," Ino said sadly, finishing with the lip-liner. She sat back.

"There, all done," she said proudly. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how great Ino had fixed her hair and make-up. And with ten minutes to spare.

"Thank you so much Ino!" Sakura gushed, hugging Ino.

"No problem, now remember, you have to forget your coat," Ino instructed, handing Sakura a bag that matched her top. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"But it's supposed to be cold tonight," she said confusedly. Ino nodded, her whole attitude dripping with "duh."

"Duh, but if you forget it, and you get cold later, Sasuke will offer you his jacket, and you're supposed to accept it gratefully," Ino said, as if Sakura should have known that. Sakura frowned, but nodded.

"Right, but isn't that too obvious?" she asked uncertainly. Ino shrugged.

"You're new; you wouldn't know how the nights get here sometimes. Now go! Sasuke's coming," Ino smiled slyly, pointing out the window. Sakura grinned.

"Great! Thanks so much again Ino! We'll hang out tomorrow," Sakura said, opening her bedroom door as the doorbell rang.

"Sakura, Sasuke's here," her mom called up the stairs. Sakura couldn't stop smiling.

"'Kay, coming," she said. Sakura's mom shook her head, smiling at Sasuke. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, wearing a black hoodie over his t-shirt.

"She'll be down in a minute, Sasuke dear," she told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Haruno," he said politely as Sakura's silver heels appeared on the top stair. She came down smiling, looking beautiful in a silver halter top and jeans that made her legs look so long. And hot.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said brightly. Sasuke ducked his head to hide the blush on his face.

"Hey Sakura, you look great," he said, smiling at her. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"Thanks," she was about to say more, but she saw her mother grinning at them. She sighed.

"Bye mom, I'll be home before midnight," she said, widening her eyes. Her mother blinked.

"Midnight?" she asked warningly. Sasuke intervened.

"She means before eleven," he said smoothly, bowing respectfully. She nodded.

"I like him, Sakura," she said, waving as Sakura led them out of the house. She cringed.

"My mom is so embarrassing sometimes," Sakura said, rubbing her temple's. Sasuke laughed.

"If we were at my house, my mom would want a picture or something," he said, offering her his arm as Naruto's silver Mercedes pulled up in front of them. She took it, giggling.

"Hi Naruto, hey Hinata," Sakura said, smiling at the pair. Hinata waved, getting up to let the other two in.

"Hey guys! Sakura, you're looking hot tonight," Naruto said, grinning at the two of them from the driver's seat. Sakura laughed.

"Thank you Naruto," she said as Sasuke rolled his eyes, punching Naruto.

"Ow! That hurt teme," he said angrily, rubbing his head. Hinata giggled, getting back in the car as Sakura made herself comfortable.

"Let's go, we don't want to waste time here," Hinata said, pointing at the clock. It was already eight twenty. Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke one last glare before starting the car.

"Now, I was originally planning on taking us to Ichiraku's, but since Miss Sakura and Miss Hinata want a nice romantic place, I reserved us a table at the Konoha Tempai House," Naruto said proudly, cruising down the road. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Hinata gasped.

"Konoha Tempai House! How did you get reservations there?" Hinata asked incredulously. The restaurant was one of the hardest to get into because it was always booked with out-of-town tourists. Naruto grinned.

"I talked to the manager, who was a close friend of my dad's, and he set it up for us," he said, as if it was nothing. Sakura blinked.

"What this Konoha House thing?" she asked. Hinata turned around.

"It's the most popular restaurant in Japan, and almost impossible to make reservations at unless you do it at least a month before," Hinata said excitedly. Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"Wow, that's... wow," Sakura said lamely. Naruto chuckled.

"On your request of course, Sakura," he said teasingly. Sakura smiled at him, looking out the window. Suddenly, something occured to her.

"Uh, Naruto, you're allowed to drive right?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"No one's said anything to me before," he said nonchalantly. Sasuke waved him off.

"He has a permit, but he's not really supposed to be able drive without another adult in the car. But as long as we're careful, no one will ask questions," Sasuke assured her as Naruto pulled into the parking lot of the Konoha Tempai House. It was packed. He got out, opening the door for Hinata. She stepped out, grabbing Naruto's proffered arm. She was wearing a gold tube top with a tie in the back and a skirt. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. Naruto thought she looked beautiful.

"Have I told you that you look lovely tonight?" Naruto said, taking her hand. She smiled shyly.

"No," she said slyly, pulling the chair forward so Sakura and Sasuke could get out. Sasuke helped Sakura out, slamming the car door shut. They walked up to the restaurant as other couples walked in. Sakura could tell this was going to be a great night.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Powerful Words

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **well, nothing more to say but enjoy ;)

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 7: Three Powerful Words

The four friends stumbled out of the restaurant, drunk on giggles. Sakura fought to catch her breath.

"I don't think we'll be coming back here soon," she laughed, leaning on the car for support. Naruto nodded.

"After that second spoon of okra went flying, I was sure we were dead," he said, his face hurting from smiling so much. Sasuke and Hinata were leaning against the car next to Sakura, still laughing. As usual, Naruto caused trouble during dinner, flinging spoons of food around the restaurant, not getting caught until his fourth spoon: Alaskan style terimisu. The flaming cake flew through the air, lighting their pompous waiter's ass on fire. The four lost it then, getting uncerimoniously kicked out of the restaurant. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, dinner wasn't a complete waste, so let's top it off with dessert, yes?" she said, regaining composure. The other's followed suit, straightening up and adjusting various articles of clothing.

"I'm glad you said that Hinata, 'cause I have a surprise for you guys, way better than dessert," Naruto said, jumping over the car door into his seat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, opening the passenger's seat door.

"I hope it isn't Ichiraku's, because if it is I'm leaving," he said, following Sakura into the backseat. Sakura hit him playfully on the arm.

"And leave me here with Naruto? You can't be that mean," she said, grinning. Naruto pouted in the front.

"And I thought you were starting to warm up to me, Sakura," he said, rolling the top down to let the cool night air wash over them. He revved the engine, taking off south, towards the edge of Konoha. Sasuke knew exactly where he was going, but said nothing. Twenty minutes later, Naruto pulled into the deserted parking lot of the Konoha Beach. He turned around, grinning at his passenger's.

"You are just full of surprises tonight Naruto!" Sakura gushed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, so next time, you should think before you speak, 'cause you're not allowed out of the car," he said, mock-sternly. Sakura laughed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, will you please forgive me?" she giggled. Naruto pretended to think, eyeing her as Hinata giggled behind him.

"Well, just this once, because I'm in a good mood, but don't expect it again," he warned as all three laughed at him. They filed out of the car as the sun began to set.

"That's the thing I love about Konoha: the sun set's so late here! I mean, it's nine thirty, and the sun is just beginning to go down," Sakura said, linking her arm through Sasuke's as the four made their way down to the beach. Sasuke nodded.

"I guess it set's pretty early in Tokyo?" he asked. She nodded.

"And you can never completely watch it; the buildings are in the way," she said, remembering her home of fifteen years. Naruto waved his hand at her.

"In Konoha, we do things the right way," he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes, smiling. Sasuke yawned.

"I suppose we should separate now," he said, raising an eye at Naruto, who grinned.

"Definitely, have fun on your romantic walk," he said slyly, putting an arm around a blushing Hinata. Sasuke saluted him, walking in the opposite direction of Naruto. He and Sakura walked down the beach slowly, watching the glowing colors of the sun. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Konoha beats Tokyo by a thousand," she said dreamily. Sasuke smiled faintly. As the sky grew darker, they found a cozy spot to sit, sheltered by a rockwall. Sakura shivered, cursing Ino for making her leave her jacket. She looked up, Sasuke's jacket draped on her shoulders. She smiled inwardly. She loved Ino!

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked after a pause. Sakura frowned.

"About what?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder again. He shrugged.

"About everything," he said. What he wanted to say was _"What do you think about me?"_ But he didn't have the guts to say it. He sighed. Naruto was probably somewhere making out with Hinata. He wanted desperately to make a move, but held back.

"Oh, I don't know. Everything seems pretty great right now," Sakura said, smiling teasingly. She knew Hinata was probably making out with Naruto right now, and she really _really_ wanted to make a move.

"Yeah, it does, for the first time in a long time," Sasuke said softly, watching as the glowing pink and purple and orange colors finally faded, plunging them into darkness. They were quiet for a while before Sasuke shifted.

"Sakura, I wanna tell you something," he said unexpectedly. Why shouldn't Sakura know how he felt?

"Yeah?" she asked, her heart catching in her throat.

"Well, since you came here, I've had so much fun with you. I've never had so much fun with a girl," Sasuke said. Every inch of him was screaming "What the hell are you doing?" but he didn't care. He went on.

"I don't feel like you're the new girl, I feel like you're something more, something way more. I know it's only been a week, but..." Sasuke trailed off. Sakura breathed out the breath she had been holding.

"It's only been a week, but I feel like I've fallen in love with you?" Sakura finished for him hesitantly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. Sakura turned to face him, their faces inching closer and closer. Even though it was dark out, Sakura could make out every feature on his face.

"This probably sounds cheesy, but when I first met you, I just sorta knew you were... the one," she breathed as he pressed his lips against hers. She melted, as his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She put her arms around his neck, parting her lips as their tongues met. And then it was over. Sasuke blinked, easing his grip on Sakura's waist slightly. She smiled.

"Well, that was everything I dreamed it would be," she said breathlessly. Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her again.

"What about that?" he asked, grinning. Her lips tasted like cherry blossoms. She giggled.

"Even better the second time," she said. Sasuke leaned against the rock wall, pulling Sakura onto his lap. She grinned like a little girl about to eat five pounds of candy, kissing Sasuke again, but harder. Sasuke's hands travelled up her back, making Sakura shiver with pleasure. She shrugged his jacket off, running her hands through his hair. A deep groan of pleasure emerged from the back of Sakura's throat as he pulled her closer. She couldn't believe she was here on the beach in Konoha, kissing the most popular boy in her school. But it wasn't just that. Even if Sasuke was the most geekiest guy there, she would rather be with him than any old jock. He toyed with the tie on her top, kissing her neck.

"Oi! Sasuke? Sakura! It's almost midnight!" they heard a voice calling. Sasuke sighed as Sakura broke off and looked over her shoulder. She groaned, but there was nothing pleasurable about it this time. She glanced at Sasuke.

"My mom's gonna kill me," she said indifferently. Sasuke got up, helping Sakura to her feet.

"Same for me, but it was worth it," he smiled, giving Sakura one last, long kiss before they headed towards Naruto's voice. By the looks of Naruto, the two guessed he and Hinata had a pretty good time too. He grinned at Sasuke.

"My dad's gonna kill me for keeping the car out so late," he laughed. Sasuke shook his head, grinning.

"Dobe let's get home, we're all probably in a lot of trouble as it is," he said, putting his arm around Sakura as they got comfortable. Hinata's hair was tousled, but didn't care. She was smiling at Naruto dreamily as he cruised up the main street, dropping off Sakura and Sasuke in their neighborhood before taking Hinata home. He expected an angry lecture from Hiashi, Hinata's father, and one from Neji the next day. But he really didn't care. It was worth it to spend time with Hinata. He waved at the pair as they got out of the car.

"See you guys later," he called, honking, as he sped up the road. Sakura and Sasuke waved. When Naruto was out of sight, they turned, Sasuke walking Sakura to her house.

"Tonight was great, I had a fun time with you," Sakura said, suddenly shy. Sasuke nodded.

"I had a great time too," he smiled, giving her a long good night kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered, giving her a last peck on the cheek before turning to go to his house. Sakura waved.

"See you later," she called, unlocking her front door. She closed it quickly, leaning against the door, not bothering to turn on a light. She grinned, hugging herself in the dark. This night had been amazing! She couldn't wait to tell Ino about it.

"Haruno Sakura, you are almost two hours late! Explain yourself!" Sakura's mother said angrily from the couch, turning on a lamp. Sakura jumped.

"Mom, hi, you scared me," Sakura said, trying to change the subject. Her mother saw right through it.

"Sakura, where have you been? I called your phone five times!" she cried, both worried and angry. Sakura's eyes widened, taking her phone out of her bag. It was set to silent. She kicked herself. She was so stupid!

"I'm sorry mom, but after dinner Naruto took us to the beach and-"

"I don't care where you went, you could have at least _called_! I taught you always to call home if you were going to be late! I understand this was your first date, but that is no reason to forget everything your mother taught you!" Sakura's mother said, calming down a little. Sakura shrugged, the warm feeling from her date evaporating into shame.

"I'm sorry mom," she said quietly. She would be lucky to get out of the house again. Her mother softened her gaze.

"Well, I guess I should cut you some slack; you've never done anything like this before, and it _was_ a date," she said, smiling faintly. Sakura grinned. She pecked her mom on the cheeks, running up the stairs.

"Thanks mom! I'm gonna go to bed," Sakura called, racing to her room. She kicked off her heels, flinging herself onto her bed. Now that she could think properly, her thoughts started to whir around inside her head. She couldn't believe what Sasuke had said! She couldn't believe what she had _done_. But she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

-X-

Sasuke collapsed on his bed, staring at his ceiling. After his mom and dad had gone off on him for staying out late with a girl, he retreated to his room to think about his night with Sakura. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe what they did! Not that he would have traded it for anything. He glanced out his window. Sakura's light was on, but the curtain's were closed.

_'Shame...'_ he thoguht idly. He sat up, disgusted with himself. He pulled off his shirt, lying back against his pillow again. He knew once the guys found out about his date, they would make fun of him for at least two weeks, but he didn't care. He would take anything to spend even a moment with Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9: Skinny Dipping

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **chapter 9 for you ;) there's some nakedness and alcohol for your enjoyment there

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 9: Skinny Dipping

Sasuke's cell phone rang, waking the sleeping teen. He sat up with such violence that he toppled out of bed. He rubbed his head where it hit his night table, cursing the phone. He answered, dazed.

"Hullo?" he asked tiredly.

"Wake up teme! It's almost noon!" Naruto yelled into the phone. Sasuke sighed irritatedly.

"It's also Sunday ass face," he muttered angrily, rolling back into bed.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to come here and hang today," Naruto reminded him, sounding very much like his mother. Sasuke muttered something incomprehensible, feeling on his night table for his blue tooth. He found it, transfering the call and laying back down on his pillow as Naruto went on about something or other.

"Listen, dobe, I'll be there in an hour, alright? Let me at least get dressed and eat something," Sasuke interrupted, yawning. He had stayed up late last night, not able to sleep. He had been thinking about Sakura until three in the morning.

"Yeah yeah, but listen, I'm just pulling into the DVD store, what movies you wanna watch?" Naruto asked, the sound of a car door slamming in the background. Sasuke blinked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna watch?" he asked belatedly. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, what do you wanna watch?" he asked, like a parrot. Sasuke groaned as his toothepaste squirt all over the mirror in his bathroom. Naruto huffed at him.

"Fine, you're no help, I'll just call Neji," he said angrily before hanging up. Sasuke shut his phone with a snap and threw it on the bed. He finished brushing his teeth, pulling on a t-shirt as he jogged down the stairs. He skipped breakfast to walk over to Naruto's. He figured it would take a while to walk to his house, and it was already twelve thirty. He walked down the main street, passing store after store. He finally arrived at Naruto's, last of course, around one thirty. Neji and Shikamaru were already there, flipping through the channels.

"Morning princess," Neji called over his shoulder, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen. Sasuke laughed sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, that was so funny, I think I bust a gut," he said, flicking the brown haired boy on his way to the recliner. Naruto popped his head into the den.

"Glad you decided to join us. Do me a favor, by the way, look through those movies and tell me that at least one looks interesting," Naruto said, glaring at the other two. He retreated back to the kitchen to finish making popcorn. Sasuke grabbed the DVD's off the table, looking through them. They all looked pretty lame.

"Uhh, what happened to all those action-packed movies you were talking about?" Sasuke called, tossing the DVD's back onto the table.

"That was all they had that looked remotely interesting," Naruto called back defensively, bringing in two bowls of popcorn.

"This is lame," Shikamaru said, voicing the thought on everyones mind. Neji perked up.

"Then let's call some girls and start the party," he said, grabbing his cell phone as he did so. Naruto shook his head.

"Dad said not too many people," he said, putting a bowl in front of his three friends and taking one for himself. Neji shrugged.

"Let's just invite _our_ girls, then," he said obviously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Our girls?_ Since when did you have a girl Neji?" he asked smugly. Neji threw a pillow at him.

"Long before you," he said throwing the pillow back.

"Alright alright, call Tenten then," Naruto said as Sasuke reached for the remote. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Let's invite Sakura and Hinata too," he said. Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

"And will you be wanting Temari or Ino?" he asked sarcastically. Shikamaru shrugged again.

"Temari's busy today, I called her earlier," he leaned back against the seat, propping his feet up on Neji.

"Besides, I'm having more fun with you miss," he joked as he received a face full of popcorn. Naruto reached for his phone, tossing Sasuke his.

"Hey, they might spice things up," he said, winking. Neji frowned at him.

"You know I still don't think Hiashi forgives you for keeping Hinata out so long; I don't really think he'll let her come here today," he said matter-of-factly. Naruto waved him off.

"Don't care, gonna call her anyway," he said, grinning at Neji as Sasuke shushed them.

"Hey Sakura, wanna hang out at Naruto's? These guys are lame, and we can't think of anything to do," Sasuke was saying. He picked at a pillow while listening.

"Cool, Hinata's probably on her way too, and Tenten, so-" Sasuke stopped as Sakura interrupted him.

"What about Ino?" she asked. Sakura was propped up on her elbow in her bed, reading a book. That was, until Sasuke called.

"I dunno, does she wanna come?" he asked. Sakura frowned.

"I think the question is does Shikamaru want her there?" she said, bookmarking her page and tossing the book on the floor. She could hear Sasuke grin through the phone.

"Bring her anyway, that should make things interesting," he said. She giggled, saying good bye and hanging up. She immediately called Ino, throwing the covers back.

"Ino, get dressed, we're going to Naruto's," Sakura said as soon as she heard Ino's sleepy voice.

"Huh? Why?" she asked groggily.

"Cause Sasuke's gonna be there, and so is Shikamaru," Sakura said, pulling on some jeans. She sifted through her piles of clothing until she found a plain white t-shirt. She pulled it on.

"So?" she asked blankly. Sakura sighed.

"Just get dressed! I'll come get you in, like, ten minutes," Sakura said, hanging up before Ino could protest. She grabbed her phone and the keys to her mom's car. Since her mother was working today until late, and she had gotten a ride from her friend, she decided taking the car wouldn't hurt. Besides, if what Naruto and Sasuke said was true, and she drove slowly, no one would say anything to her. She smiled to herself, locking the door and opening the garage door. She started the car, backing out slowly. Driving wasn't so bad. She pulled out of the driveway, taking off to Ino's house. Ten minutes later, Ino was sitting in the passenger's seat, pouting.

"I'm probably not welcome," she was protesting as Sakura cruised down the main street. She rolled her eyes at Ino.

"So? You can still have fun, can't you? You're friends with Tenten and Hinata, aren't you?" she asked, taking a right turn into a small, quiet neighborhood. Ino was still pouting. She pulled into Naruto's driveway, parking next to a red corvette.

"Come on, and try not to be a party pooper," Sakura said, pulling Ino out of the car. She locked the doors, taking off her sun glasses. She knocked on the door, Ino in tow. Neji answered.

"Welcome ladies, party this way," he said, grinning and offering an arm to each of them. They giggled, swinging the door shut. The other's were laughing in the den, Hinata and Tenten already there. Naruto looked up as the three entered.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked, grinning. Ino shrugged, sitting down at the foot of the couch as Sakura walked over and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"Nothing, what are we doing?" she said. Hinata came and sat over next to her as she propped her legs in Naruto's lap.

"Talking," she giggled. Shikamaru yawned from the other side of the table.

"Talking's boring, let's do something," he said, not daring to look at Ino. Naruto suddenly brightened.

"Hey, it's almost four, isn't it?" he asked. Sakura nodded, checking her phone.

"What do you have on your mind?" Sasuke asked, his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Well, my dad has champagne in the back..." he trailed off, grinning mischeiviously. Tenten looked up at him from her spot on the ground next to Neji.

"And what do you wanna do with that?" she asked curiously. Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing good, I can tell already," he said, as Naruto jumped up and ran to the back room. He returned moments later with two bottles of champagne.

"You guys ever played truth or dare my style?" he asked slyly, setting the bottles on the table and walking into the kitchen to grab eight shot glasses. They groaned simultaneously.

"I don't know if I want to," Ino mumbled. She put her legs up on the table, leaning back. Naruto returned with the glasses, pouring a generous amount in each. He put them on a tray, carrying it expertly to a space behind the couches, motioning for the others to join him. They got up; a little worried about what Naruto had in mind.

"Ok, sit in a circle while I explain," he instructed, passing the glasses around. They each took one, obediently sitting in a circle. Naruto took one last, sitting cross legged.

"Ok, so I'll start, and we'll play regular at first. But, if they pick truth, and we think the truth is lame, they have to drink. If they pick dare, and doesn't do the dare to our satisfaction, they have to drink, but you HAVE to do the dare, capice?" he explained, looking around the circle. They nodded, looking around at each other nervously.

"Alright, so... Sakura! Truth or dare?" Naruto asked, grinning slyly. Sakura frowned.

"Uh, truth?" she asked hesitantly. Naruto's grin widened.

"Truth, huh? Ok, have you ever... had sex while on the phone with your mom?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" she asked laughingly. Naruto pouted.

"Not good enough. Drink," he instructed. Sakura sighed, taking a drink.

"Fine, my turn. Naruto, truth or dare?" she asked, grinning. Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, dare," he said devilishly. Sakura thought for a minute.

"I dare you... to kiss Neji," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Both parties both protested immediately.

"What? NO! No way! I don't roll that way," Naruto said immediately, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Yeah, it's his turn, don't drag me into this!" Neji groaned. Sakura shook her head.

"Remember your rules Naruto?" she said, hi-fiving Hinata. Naruto groaned, wincing at Neji. Everyone clapped, laughing. They inched closer, not believing what they were about to do. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, giving Neji a quick peck before retreating backwards, wiping his mouth. Neji shuddered, wincing. Sasuke booed.

"Gotta take a drink!" Shikamaru called. The two gulped their drinks down, still wincing. Naruto waved his hand.

"I pass, Neji, take my turn," he said, not even looking at him. Neji looked around.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. Sasuke shrugged.

"Dare," he said simply. Neji gave him a smug look.

"I dare you to dress in your mom's dress tomorrow for school," he said evilly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No way, dude," he said, laughing. Hinata pointed at him.

"Remember the rules Sasuke," she trilled. He sighed, not answering. Shikamaru and Neji both knew he would do it, or they would bug him about it for the rest of the month.

"Fine fine, my turn," he said quickly, taking a drink from his glass anyway.

"Ino, truth or dare," he said, leaning back on his arms.

"Dare," she said without thinking. She instantly regretted it.

"Pshh, I dare you to kiss Shikamaru," Sasuke said at once. Ino groaned. She knew he would say that. Shikamaru glared at him.

"I'd rather drink all your glasses," Ino mumbled. Naruto shook his head, grinning.

"You know the rules," he chided. Ino sighed, looking apologetically at Shikamaru.

"You guys are so troublesome; I'm never playing this game with you again," Shikamaru said angrily.

"Kiss her, kiss her," Tenten chanted. They inched closer.

_'Just a quick peck,'_ Ino thought to herself as Shikamaru grew closer. But she found herself lost as soon as his lips touched hers. It reminded her of last summer. She also found herself unable to pull away.

"Whoa," Naruto muttered as Ino put her arms around Shikamaru.

"You guys can stop now, we won't make you drink," Neji said weakly. Ino finally pulled away, blinking. She immediately dropped her arms, blushing furiously. Sakura bit her lip.

"Well, uh, Ino, it's your turn," she said somewhat awkwardly. As Ino was about to say something, they heard a door bang open near the garage. They all jumped. Naruto started to get up.

"My dad is out of town, he shouldn't be home..." he trailed off in a whisper. The friends looked around at each other and heavy footsteps came towards them.

"In the closet," Shikamaru hissed, still slightly red. Sakura frowned.

"But won't that be the first place he'd look? And besides, there's eight of us! We can't fit into a coat closet!" she hissed. Shikamaru pushed her forward.

"Trust me and get in there, and it will only be four," Shikamaru hissed back. Sasuke walked slowly towards another closet, pulling out a metal crowbar that he had used to help Naruto open a package only last week. He inched towards the noise as Naruto flattened himself against the wall. As the footsteps halted, the four of them froze. But the steps resumed, coming closer and closer to Sasuke's hiding place. Shikamaru stood in front of the closet.

"Hello? Naruto?" A voice called. The voice of the intruder. Sasuke lunged.

"Wait, that sounds like-"

_**BANG**_

"-the pool guy," Naruto finished as the body of a middle aged man fell face forward. Sasuke stood over him, crow bar in hand.

"Oops," he said quietly. Neji raced over to them, flipping the man on his back. Tenten peeked out of the closet.

"The hell?" she asked, opening the door.

"Aww man, that _is _the pool guy," Naruto groaned. Hinata and Ino looked at each other.

"Damn," Shikamaru said, rubbing his head. Sakura kneeled next to the unconcious form.

"Is he dead?" she whispered as Naruto paced.

"No, just knocked out," Sasuke said, frowning over the slumped form.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn," Naruto said, still pacing.

"Don't worry, when he wakes up, we'll explain what happened," Ino said, patting Naruto on the shoulder. He sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to. And hope that he doesn't tell me dad," he said as he and Sasuke lifted the man and put him on the couch. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well, it was my turn wasn't it?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged, and they resumed their circle. It was about twenty minutes later that the pool man regained consciousness to eight drunk teenagers. He rubbed the spot where Sasuke had conked him, sitting up. He looked over the couch at the drunk, giggling teenagers.

"Ok ok, uhm, Shikamaru," Naruto was saying when he looked up.

"Whoa, hey pool man," he said, snickering. Soon, they were all laughing. The man sat up cautiously.

"Uh, Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that the pool is cleaned," he said slowly. Naruto clapped his hands.

"Sweet! Let's go swimming!" he yelled. The others whooped and hollered back.

"Wait wait wait! We don't... Ino and I... what should we swim in?" Sakura asked, still giggling. Hinata laughed.

"Well, if you don't have anything, don't wear anything!" she laughed. Naruto clapped, standing up tipsily. The others followed suit, running after Naruto as they took off various articles of clothing and threw them on the ground. The pool man sat frozen. After a few moments, he stepped over shirts and jeans and bras to get to the door. He closed it silently behind him.

"Cannonball!" Naruto shouted, jumping totally naked into the pool. The others, in the same state, followed, laughing and giggling the whole way down. The minutes ticked by as the teens laughed and splashed each other. Little did the skinny dippers know, it was almost after three o'clock when they dragged themselves out the pool and collapsed on the floor of Naruto's den. And it was a Sunday night.


	10. Chapter 10: We Are Soo Dead!

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **DUM DUM DUUUUUM :O

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 10: We Are Soo Dead!

Sakura woke up with the sun in her face. She wrinkled her nose, rubbing her eyes. That's when she noticed that she was lying on Sasuke's bare chest.

_'What the hell... where am I?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She tried to get up, but she had a massive headache. Then she remembered last night. Or, some of it. She was at Naruto's house, and they had been playing a drinking truth or dare game, and then there was a pool guy... pool! They had been swimming in the pool! But in what? She looked down and noticed that she (and Sasuke) were both naked. She groaned. She looked around and noticed all her friends in pretty much the same state. She really _really_ hoped she hadn't done anything in all her drunk stupor. Sasuke began to stir.

"Hey Sakura," he said quietly. She smiled weakly.

"'Sup?" she asked, grabbing her shirt. This time, she was able to get up, but her head hurt so badly she was afraid it would explode. She fumbled around for her jeans, deciding to worry about her bra and underwear later, when she could see. She pulled her jeans on as everyone else began to stir.

"Whoa, where the hell am I?" Naruto's voice came from somewhere on the other side of the couch. Sakura couldn't believe what she had done.

"Tenten?" Neji asked confusedly. Tenten screamed.

"What the hell are you doing naked in my room Neji?" she screamed. Ino shook her head, her hand on something squishy. She looked around and saw a very much naked Shikamaru.

"Wake up sleepy," she mumbled, shaking him. He sat up, but regretted it instantly.

"Damn," he whispered, lying back on the floor.

"Hangovers suck," Sasuke said in a scratchy voice. Sakura whipped around.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" she squealed, getting up and running to the clock, despite her headache. It was ten after nine. She groaned.

"Not only are we late for school, but my mom is going to kill me for sure this time!" she said dismally, collapsing on a chair. Sasuke looked at her upside down.

"Well, if it will make you feel better, I'm gonna be twice as dead as you: once for my mom and once for my dad," he said, rubbing his temples. He pulled his shorts on, sitting up and leaning against the couch. No way were any of them going to go to school today.

"Hurry, get up, get up! We've gotta get out of here," Sakura said half-heartedly from the kitchen table. Naruto muttered something in response, rolling over, coming face to face with Hinata.

"Morning gorgeous," he said, grinning. Hinata smiled tiredly.

"Morn- Wait, Naruto?" she asked confusedly, trying to sit up but facing the fate of the others.

"Damn, what happened last..." she trailed off, noticing for the first time how naked everyone was. She smacked her forehead.

"Do you guys have any idea how dead I am?" she asked no one in particular, rolling over and getting up with difficulty, looking for her clothes. Then Tenten's phone went off. Everyone groaned.

"Dammit, turn that down," Shikamaru moaned. Tenten searched the ground until she found her jeans, pulling her phone out.

"Uh oh, my mom," she winced, answering.

"Hello?" she said haltingly. Everyone could hear the buzz of her mother's yelling from the phone.

"Mom, mom... MOM! I know, I know, I'm sorry, but my friends... I know, but we... I know," she said tiredly, rubbing her head.

"Ok, ok, I'm com- no, I can drive, alright?" Tenten said before hanging up. She collapsed back on the ground.

"I'm dead times ten," she rolled over and laid her head on Neji's arm. Hinata kicked her lightly.

"Oh no, get up, you're my ride home," she said, pulling her shirt on. Tenten groaned. Sasuke finally found enough strength to pull himself up.

"Damn, I walked," he said, suddenly remembering his lack of car. The group groaned again as Sakura's phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. She had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I won't even bother, she's gonna yell for a while," Sakura muttered, her hand on the receiver.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm... yes, I did... no I didn't! Mom, I'm... all right... I know, I know, grounded for the rest of my life, got it," she said tiredly before hanging up the phone. She sifted through clothes until she found her bag.

"Whoever needs a ride my way better say 'I,'" Sakura said before falling back down next to Sasuke. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I got you in a lot of trouble," he said. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I stole the car, I got drunk and I went skinny dipping, you guys didn't force me; besides, it was fun," she giggled, but even that hurt her head. There was no way she would ever leave the house again.

"I'm probably going to be homeschooled until college," she said as Shikamaru tripped over Naruto and went smashing into Tenten and Neji. Ino looked up, dazed.

"Sakura, can I get a ride home with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Sakura said distractedly. How the hell were any of them going to get out the front door, let alone drive home?

"You guys, I don't think this is a good idea," Sakura said nervously as Tenten staggered towards the table where her keys and bag and an empty shotglass were.

"What isn't, the skipping school part or hangover part?" Shikamaru asked grumpily, finding his pants.

"Both, but mostly the driving part. How the hell are any of us going to even get out the front door?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"We can't exactly carpool, since we have cars here already. We just gotta hope for the best. Besides, it isn't like any of us are able to carpool," Sasuke said. He looked over as his phone ran from somewhere under a pile of shirts. He crawled towards it as the group groaned once more.

"Dad?" he asked when he answered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry... she is? Ok, we're coming home now... yeah, I know," Sasuke said, hanging up the phone. He looked at Sakura.

"Your mom is at my house, and all three of them are really angry. If we aren't home in ten minutes, they said they would send the police after us, but I think they were bluffing," he said, pulling his jeans on. Sakura beat her head against the couch. She staggered up. She looked at Naruto, who hadn't moved.

"Naruto, you alive?" she asked, throwing a pillow at him. He yelped.

"Oww..." he wimpered. She rolled her eyes.

"Ino, lets go. Tenten, you driving?" Sakura asked her friend. Tenten nodded.

"Hinata is coming with me. Neji? You have your car here or is Shikamaru driving?" she asked. Neji nodded.

"I have my car, and Shikamaru has his. We're fine," he said, turning over. Tenten giggled, throwing his jeans at him.

"Get dressed, Hinata is in the other room with Hiashi; apparently, she had twenty-two missed calls and fourteen voicemails. He is so mad at her, but more at you," Tenten said, frowning. Neji groaned.

"Hiashi is gonna kill me once for coming, and then again for bringing Hinata, and then once more just for the hell of it," Neji said, pulling his jeans on. Sasuke pulled his shirt on after unearthing a bra from it.

"Sakura, this one yours?" he asked tiredly. Sakura shook her head.

"I found mine, I think that's Ino's," Sakura said, leaning on the wall for support. Ino grabbed the bra from Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's mine," she said, throwing it in her bag.

"Thanks for the party Naruto, have fun cleaning up," Sasuke snickered at the still nude Naruto. He waved at them.

"Just go away," he moaned.

"I guess he drank too much," Neji said. The others giggled tiredly, filing out the door. Sakura unlocked the car doors, stumbling into the driver's seat. Sasuke got into the passengers seat while Ino was sprawled in the back. One by one, the cares pulled out of the driveway without an accident, which the teens thought an accomplishment in itself. As Sakura drove home slowly, she couldn't help but blush at her means of a wake up call. She really really _really_ hoped nothing had happened last night.

"Thanks for the ride, Sakura," Ino said, stumbling out the back door as Sakura drove up to her house. Ino waved slowly, watching as the car drove off.

"Damn, how far do you think this is gonna go?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm guessing from grounded to a year to never seeing Naruto again," Sakura said, going twenty miles an hour. She ignored the honks of angry drivers behind her. She finally pulled up to Sasuke's house. The three parents were already on the porch. They ran up to the car almost as soon as it stopped.

"Here it goes," Sasuke muttered, getting out. Sakura took a deep breath and followed suit. The first thing she heard was three different angry voices yelling that made her head hurt even worse. She winced as her mother and Sasuke's parents ushered them into Sasuke's house.

"Where should we even begin?" Sakura's mother asked angrily when the two of them were seated on the couch. They looked guiltily at the ground.

"How about here, Yuki: What the hell happened?" Sasuke's mother yelled. Sakura glanced up.

"Uhh, were hanging out at Naruto's-"

"Naruto! You've been at Naruto's? And where was his father?" Sasuke's father interrupted. Sasuke shrugged.

"He said out of town," he mumbled. His father, shook his head angrily.

"You can bet his father will be getting a call from me," he started violently until his wife put a hand on his arm.

"Fugaku, calm down," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said. She gave the guilty party a look.

"Do you know how worried we've been? Miss Haruno has been here all night, pacing, calling Sakura's phone, your phone, only to receive your voicemail," she said angrily.

"We know, we're-"

"No, you don't know, you were too busy partying or whatever it was you two were doing," she interrupted her son. Sakura's mother sighed wearily.

"Listen, we know you two are sorry. You were probably really sorry this morning when you woke up and realized where you were. But if we don't do something about it, you two will probably do it again, or worse," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Mikoto nodded.

"That's why you're both grounded until the end of the semester," she said, softening up a little. They both looked up, suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" Sakura asked, eyeing her mother.

"The catch is that you two are going to be grounded in Sasuke's room," Fugaku said. Sakura blinked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Excuse me?" he said. Yuki smiled faintly.

"We figure, if you two are stuck somewhere together, you'll get sick of each other in a week and be miserable for the rest of the punishment," she said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then back at their parents.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke concluded. Sakura nodded in agreement. Yuki nodded.

"Oh yes we are. And it starts today. Obviously, you two are in no shape to go to school. Sakura, you have a bag of clothes upstairs already, as Mikoto and Fugaku were so nice as to let you stay here for the semester," Yuki said. Sakura blinked.

"You mean I won't see you for a semester?" she asked incredulously. Mikoto laughed.

"Of course you'll see her. On weekends. Hand-cuffed to Sasuke," she said, pulling out a pair of Fugaku's hand cuffs. Sakura widened her eyes at Sasuke. This was the weirdest punishment her mother had ever come up with. They stood up cautiously.

"So we keep our cell phones and iPod's and stuff?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku shook his head.

"Of course not! But you keep your cell phones so that you can call us at lunch every day and on your way home every day. Speaking of which, you are to come straight home every day from now on, unless we say different," he said, pointing up the stairs.

"You are not to leave that room unless you're hungry or bleeding, got it?" he said sternly. The two nodded numbly. They trudged up the stairs, stumbling every so often. Sasuke shut his bedroom door slowly, still not believing the conversation they had had with their parents.

"Can you believe...?" Sakura asked, sinking onto the bed. She noticed an air matress on the other side of Sasuke's bedroom that was supposed to be hers. Sasuke shook his head.

"There is no way they expect that trick to work," he said, sitting down next to Sakura. She rubbed her head, her headache coming back.

"You think we can leave for some Tylenol or something?" Sakura asked, falling back on Sasuke's bed. He shrugged.

"I have some here if you need it," he said, handing her the bottle from the drawer on his night table. She took it gratefully, not bothering to move to get a cup of water.

"I... I'm gonna call Naruto," Sasuke said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He wait a minute until the blonde answered his phone.

"Hullo?" the tired voice asked from the other end. Sasuke leaned back against his pillow.

"Naruto, you're never going to believe my parent's punishment: they grounded me and Sakura in my room," Sasuke said, his head still foggy as he took the bottle of Tylenol from Sakura. Naruto whistled.

"You're kidding right?" he asked slowly. Sasuke shook his head, but regretted it.

"Nope, she's here right now. We even got out of school for today. They think if we're always together, we'll get sick of each other and we'll be miserable until the end of the semester," Sasuke explained as Sakura rolled over to face him.

"Pfft, I'll believe it when I see it," Naruto said, the sound of glasses clinking together in the background. Sasuke felt a little guilt.

"Man, I'm sorry, we should have helped you," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Nah, I got the champagne out last night; if I hadn't, we'd all be bored in history right now," Naruto said. He grunted.

"Hold on, another call. It's Neji," he said before combining the calls.

"Hey Naruto," the Hyuuga's groggy voice came on over the line.

"Hey Neji, Sasuke's on the line too, and listen to his punishment!" Naruto said as the squeak of his couch was heard in the background.

"What?" Neji asked, curious.

"My mom and his parents grounded us both in his room," Sakura called, pulling herself up next to Sasuke. Neji scoffed.

"No way, you're lying," he said. Sasuke shook his head again, wincing as he did. He needed to stop doing that.

"Then why is she talking to you from my phone?" Sasuke asked. Neji blinked.

"Wow, you lucky son of a bitch. Hiashi did blame me for everything; he said I included Hinata in my 'skull drudgery,' whatever the hell that means, and now I'm grounded for two months. Hinata was grounded too, but I have extra chores. I hate living with these guys," Neji pouted. Sasuke and Sakura chuckled.

"Ah well, imagine my dad's reaction when he gets angry phone calls from seven sets of parents," Naruto said, wincing at the thought.

"Well, I'd better go. The only reason I have my phone anymore is because I'm supposed to report to Hiashi after every class. If I miss even one call, I'm grounded for another two weeks," Neji groaned before saying bye and hanging up. Naruto sighed.

"I'm gonna sleep this off," he said. Sakura was already dozing off next to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that too," Sasuke muttered before hanging up. He slid down next to Sakura, thinking about this latest attempt of discipline. He wouldn't mind getting in trouble all the time if they did this every time. The last thought on his mind before he fell asleep was the image of Sakura while she was lying on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11: He's Mine, Bitch

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Sex scene plz :D

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 11: He's Mine You Bitch

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his shower running. He rubbed his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow. He glanced at Sakura's bed, yawning. He looked up as Sakura emerged from the bathroom, dressed in shorts and a tanktop, towel drying her hair, a blanket of steam enveloping her.

"Morning sleepy head," she said, kissing Sasuke on the cheek. He rubbed his nose in reply. She walked over to the closet, searching through her side. It had been two days since she had moved in with Sasuke, due to their parents' combined punishment, and she had no outfits left. She grabbed jeans and a sweatshirt, as it was going to be cold that day anyway. Sasuke lay back on the bed, turning to face the wall. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

"Sasuke, we have to be out of here in twenty minutes," she said, shaking his arm. He shrugged her off, mumbling something inaudible. Sakura sighed, deciding to worry about him after she was dressed. She wandered off into the bathroom. Finally, Sasuke dragged himself out of bed and to the closet. He pulled the first two clean things he saw off the hangers, pulling the jeans on as Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"Good, you're up," she said brightly, stuffing Sasuke's books into his bag. She was about to pack her own bag when Sasuke phone rang. She dug it out from under a pile of clothes and tossed it to him.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the receiver.

"Hey teme," Naruto's voice came over the line. He sounded out of breath.

"Hey dobe, what's up? You sound tired," Sasuke noted, pulling his shirt on.

"Yeah, I am tired, cause I have to walk to school now," Naruto muttered angrily. His father had taken away his car and freedom for the semester after receiving seven sets of calls from his friends' angry parents about their all night party, just as he had predicted. Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto, we're all in the same boat as you; we've all been walking for the past two days," Sasuke said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed his comb, walking into the bathroom. He ran a quick comb through his too long on purpose bangs and messed them up again.

"Yeah, but I have to wake up an hour early because I have to walk half an hour!" he complained. Sasuke could hear the pout in his voice.

"Oh suck it up. Are you near my house?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Almost, I just started ten minutes ago. I'll be there in ten," he said, huffing. Sasuke nodded.

"All right, we'll meet you," he said before hanging up. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto's gonna be here in ten minutes," Sasuke relayed, picking up his bag.

"Thanks," he added absently, picking up her bag as well. They had been loaded down with catch-up work as well as their regular homework and both bags were exceptionally heavy. He slung Sakura's bag on his shoulder, walking out the door. Sakura followed, grabbing her shoes by the door.

"Morning Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura said when they came down. Sasuke's mother was in the kitchen, putting two plates of toast on the counter.

"Morning Sakura, Sasuke," she called over her shoulder. They sat down, Sasuke dropping the bags next to the chairs.

"Sleep well?" Mikoto asked, eyeing each of them.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said, taking a bite of his toast. Sakura nodded her agreement.

"We're gonna meet Naruto in a few minutes," Sakura said, nibbling on her toast. Sasuke was already half done.

"All right, but remember, I'm waiting for your call at lunchtime, got it?" she reminded them, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke nodded, stuffing the rest of his toast into his mouth. Sakura took the rest of hers with her, jumping off the chair. Sasuke picked up the bags again, heading out the door. Mikoto waved.

"See you when you get home," she called after them. They waved.

"See you!" Sakura called. They walked to the end of the curb, Naruto's blonde hair visible over the hill. He waved, jogging towards them.

"Sup guys," he huffed, grinning. Sasuke grinned back.

"You sound half dead, man," he said as the three made their way to school. It wasn't a far walk, only about ten minutes from Sasuke's house. Naruto made a face at him.

"Whatever, I'm counting the minutes until the end of the semester. Can you believe that? Eighteen weeks!" he exclaimed, folding his arms.

"I really feel bad for Neji; he has to check in with Hiashi after every class period, and on top of being grounded, he's got extra chores, plus homework," Sakura said, shaking her head. Naruto scoffed.

"But he's loving every minute of school. I mean, people are still talking about Sunday night!" Naruto said. Sakura groaned.

"Still? Don't they have anything better to do?" she grumbled. One of their classmates who lived in Naruto's neighborhood heard the screams and laughter coming from his house, and decided to investigate. Once he saw the skinny dipping party, he called everyone he knew, and in a matter of an hour, almost the whole school knew about the eight friends' sexcapade night. It was somewhat flattering at first, always being talked about and being the center of attention, but it had gotten very old very quickly.

"Welcome to Sarutobi High," Sasuke sighed. The school came into view, and so did an angry Temari.

"I'm tired of hearing it, Shikamaru," Temari was saying, her back to the pleading genius.

"Temari, nothing happened!" Shikamaru was insisting. The three edged around the heated fight, most likely about Ino. Sasuke didn't even know how Temari found out about Shikamaru and Ino, since the worst they did was swim naked.

"I suppose they can't last too long," Sakura muttered before walking off towards her locker, taking her bag from Sasuke gratefully. Naruto banged his locker open.

"I couldn't get the English homework last night," Naruto said indifferently, putting his math book back into his locker. Sasuke shrugged, taking out his science book.

"We had to label verb tenses," he said, shaking his head at his friend's laziness. Naruto waved an airy hand at Sasuke.

"I think you forgot that I'm hopeless," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before handing over his English book, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks so much Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his locker shut and running to homeroom. Sasuke shook his head, following Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, you seen Shikamaru around?" Ino asked innocently, coming up behind him. She fell into step with him as he shrugged, tugging at his ear.

"Uhh, I think he's outside, being yelled at by Temari," he said. Thankfully, his homeroom came into view. Ino looked at her shoes.

"Oh... I should probably say something to Temari, huh?" she asked, stopping outside Kakashi's room. Sasuke stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't think that will make things better, for you or Shikamaru's health," Sasuke said, blinking. Ino sighed.

"I wish I could help him out, though; it was kinda my fault that he's in trouble with her," she said, kicking an eraser down the hall. Sasuke could tell that she was really sorry.

"No it's not, we were all drunk, so don't worry about it," Sasuke said, smiling at her. She gave him a faint smile in return before turning around and walking towards Gai's room. Sasuke walked to his seat next to Naruto and Sakura as the bell rang. A few students were still sitting on the desks, throwing around papers. But most were whispering to each other behind their books and folders. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them, slumping in his chair.

"Any new rumors we should be worries about?" Sasuke asked dully. Hinata shrugged as she walked in the room.

"Haven't heard anything," she said, sitting down and drawing idly on her notebook cover. Naruto was furiously copying the answers from Sasuke's book before Kakashi came in. Sakura was clicking her mechanical pencil, bored. They waited another five minutes until their lazy sensei finally came in.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I was lost on the pathway to life, and I only just found it again," Kakashi said, running out of excuses. The class didn't even respond to him anymore, only took out their textbooks and waited for instructions. Kakashi glanced around the class, making sure everyone was accounted for.

"Great, alright, now, turn to page five fifty and read about verb tenses while I check your homework," Kakashi said. The class groaned as one, turning to the designated page. Sasuke was staring at the first page, glassy-eyed, when a piece of paper flicked onto his desk. He was jolted out of his stupor, knocking the paper under his book until Kakashi had passed him. He took it out, unfolding it slowly to avoid crinkling it.

I didn't get to finish it all! the note read. Sasuke glanced at Naruto exasperatedly. Kakashi stopped and frowned at Naruto's paper.

"It seems as if Mr. Uzumaki does not understand the concept of verb tenses," Kakashi observed, folding his arms. Naruto grinned, chuckling nervously.

"Uhh, well... Kakashi sensei, I was so loaded down with homework-"

"-that you could have gotten done if you hadn't been lazing around," Kakashi finished with a stern look. He picked up his paper, marking an N/A on it.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a zero, Naruto," Kakashi said. He sounded almost regretful. Naruto groaned.

"That bites," he mumbled. Sasuke avoided glancing at him. Instead, he looked over at Sakura who was trying hard not to look at Naruto too, trying not to draw attention to him.

"I hope you will do your homework next time, Naruto, instead of risking an F again," Kakashi said before moving on, checking Hinata's homework as he went. After forty five more minutes of sheer boredom and verb tenses, Kakashi assigned homework just before the bell. The class filed out, stretching.

"Man, I'm gonna have to actually get an A on the next test to make up for this homework assignment, or I'll never have a passing grade before report cards," Naruto groaned, kicking a pencil across the hall. Sasuke shoved him playfully.

"Come on, it isn't that bad," he reassured the blonde. They saw Neji up ahead leaning against his locker, on the phone.

"Yeah, we're still in school," Neji was saying, rubbing his temples.

"All right, I will," he said, hanging up. He turned as the four came up behind him.

"Hey Neji," Sakura said, hugging her binder to her chest. Neji waved half heartedly.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Neji said, sighing. He had dark bags under his eyes, evidence of his three hour sleep.

"Jeez Neji, you look really bad," Naruto said, biting his lip. Neji shrugged.

"Hiashi hates me," he said simply, scratching his head and yawning. Hinata looked guilty.

"I'll try and help you with the chores tonight," she said apologetically. She felt bad that Neji had gotten in more trouble than she had.

"Whatever, no big deal. Anyways, any new stories?" he asked deviously, smirking. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing, from what we hear," he said, leaning against the locker. The bell rang, signaling second period. Students shuffled around them, glancing at them and then looking quickly away, whispering and giggling with their friends. Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Come on you, we're gonna be late," she said, pulling Sasuke and pushing Neji ahead of her to history class. Naruto and Hinata went the other way.

"See you guys later!" Naruto called over his shoulder, jogging up the stairs. Sasuke waved his free hand.

"Alright alright," Neji said, wriggling his back. Sakura giggled, giving him a last shove into the classroom. They took their usual seats in the back. Temari stamped in, huffing. She sat down on Neji's right.

"Sup Temari?" Neji asked, blinking. Temari slammed her book down on her desk.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Ino? Because apparently, she's way more smarter and prettier than I am," Temari said dramatically. Sakura bit her lip, glancing at Neji. He shrugged, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"Temari, I promise-"

"Yes yes, I know, nothing happened. Well I'm getting tired of hearing that, ok?" Temari said, sounding hurt. The three looked down at their desks, deciding not to continue the conversation.

"Alright, morning class," Kurenai said, walking to the front and writing instructions on the board. She turned around and looked around the class, making sure everyone was there.

"Ok, now, before we start class, I want to remind you that football and basketball tryouts are this Wednesday, after school, and volleyball and cheerleading are Thrusday," Kurenai said, pointing at a reminder she wrote on the corner of the board for her homeroom. Sasuke slid his phone out of his pocket, texting about the football tryouts to Naruto. Sakura wrote 'volleyball and cheerleading' on her hand, making another mental note to ask her mom about it. The rest of the period lasted uneventfully for Sakura, as well as math and Social Economics. It wasn't until she met up with Ino, Shikamaru and Temari in science class that things started to heat up.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said, dropping her bag on the ground next to her desk. Ino smiled back, drumming her fingers nervously. Sakura frowned, about to ask her what was up when Temari walked in, closely followed by Shikamaru.

"Well then will you just listen?" Shikamaru pleaded with her. He had been following her around school, begging her to listen to him all day. Sakura's heart would have melted by now, but Temari didn't forgive so easily.

"I already listened, Shikamaru," Temari said quietly. Sitting at the desk in front of Sakura. She turned around and smiled at her, completely ignoring Ino. Shikamaru sighed, sitting next to Sakura.

"Women," he muttered angrily, pulling out his science book. Sakura sank lower in her chair. This was going to be one awkward class. Gai didn't help it much either.

"Hello my youthful class! How are you on this fine, youthful day? I hope you are enjoying your youth while it lasts!" Gai said brightly, bounding into the classroom. Lee, who was sitting in the front, as usual, gave him a thumbs up. Gai returned it, clapping his hands together.

"Now, we will be doing experiments to keep ourselves youthful today, so pick a partner!" Gai said dramatically, turning around to write instructions on the board. Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino all turned simultaneously to Sakura. She groaned.

"Come on, that's not fair," she wimpered. Temari didn't even glance at the other two.

"Come on Sakura, you're my only friend in this class," she said, pleading with her eyes. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Please, I'm her boyfriend's best friend," Shikamaru said. Temari shushed him.

"I wasn't talking to you," she hissed at him. Ino sat up.

"Well Sakura's my best friend, and I don't think you should speak to Shikamaru that way," she piped up. All three of them stopped. Temari turned to look straight at her for the first time in three days.

"What did you say?" she asked incredulously. Shikamaru and Sakura sank down in their chair, Sakura almost falling out.

"I said you shouldn't speak to Shikamaru like that," Ino said, louder this time. Sakura got up abruptly.

"Uhm, I forgot, I have to... uhh... over there," Sakura muttered, running to the front.

"Wanna partner up?" Sakura asked Lee quietly. Lee's already wide eyes widened even more.

"Why, the most beautiful Sakura wants to partner up with me?" Lee asked, almost as dramatic as his sensei. Gai gave him a dazzling smile.

"The love of youth is the most purest," Gai remarked, nodding at his students. Sakura closed her eyes briefly.

"I don't care!" Ino shouted. Sakura and Lee both turned around. Temari was standing over Ino, a murderous look on her face. Gai made his way to their seats.

"A problem, ladies?" he asked smoothly. Temari glared at him.

"No sir, nothing wrong here. You may want to ask Ms. Whore-house though," she said contemptuously before she sat back down. She dragged Shikamaru with her. Sakura groaned and banged her head on the desk.

"Hey hey, now, no need for unyouthful language," Gai said, grinning nervously. Shikamaru grimaced at the word 'youth.' If he heard that word one more time, he was going to pop.

"I'm sorry Gai? Did Ass face say something? Because I don't speak slut," Ino retorted, adjusting her skirt daintily. Temari blinked, biting her tongue. She turned to Shikamaru.

"You want to leave me for that?" she asked quietly. Shikamaru shook his head at once.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean... wait, what?" Shikamaru asked confusedly. Temari rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"At least when he's with me, he's happy and doesn't need to run to someone else to be satisfied," Ino smirked. Sakura closed her eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Whoa whoa, Ino, that's enough; sit!" Gai said sternly. But before Ino could do as she was told Temari threw her science book straight at Ino's head. It hit her square in the face. She screamed, falling over and clutching her nose. Temari sat down, smiling triumphantly. Shikamaru stared wide-eyed from her to Ino. Sakura's mouth hung open. Asuma knocked curiously on the door.

"Gai, what-?"

"Asuma, get Shizune for me," Gai instructed, kneeling next to Ino. Asuma blinked, but did as he was told. All down the hallway, teachers and students were poking their heads out the door.

"I could have sworn that was Ino," Naruto frowned. Sasuke and Neji nodded.

"But why... hold on, she has science now, right?" Sasuke asked, pulling his phone out. Naruto nodded.

"She should be with Sakura, I'll just text-"

"Mr. Uchiha, put that phone away before I take it," Iruka warned, rummaging through his desk for a special paper. He found it, running out of the classroom without another word. The three friends looked at each other.

"Got it," Sasuke murmured, texting at lightning speed. He waited a few minutes for Sakura's reply. It was short.

_Ino and Temari got into a fight, Ino's bleeding, and Temari is in a lot of trouble._

Sasuke, blinked, shaking his head and re-reading the message. He handed the phone to Neji.

"Holy shit," Neji announced, handing the phone to Naruto.

"What! I didn't know they had a class together!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe," he muttered, slipping his phone back into his pocket. They heard the ambulance sirens a few minutes later.

"Damn, remind me not to get on Temari's bad side," Neji said, staring out the window as Ino was escorted to the back. Sasuke tapped his pencil on his desk, slouching. This was going to make for a really awkward Saturday night.


	12. Chapter 12: What Did You Say To Me?

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **hurray for chapter 12 :D

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 12: What Did You Say To Me?

"For the last time, _no!_" Sakura said exasperatedly, escaping the questions of her curious classmates for the fifth time that day. Now, instead of talking about her and her friends Sunday night pool party, they were talking about how Temari threw a book at Ino and broke her nose. She sighed. High school sucked.

"Hey gorgeous," Naruto grinned at her, walking over to her as she opened her locker from the other side of the hallway. Sakura smiled weakly.

"Hey Naruto," she said, not wanting to go to science class that day. Naruto leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Did you see the volleyball and cheerleading results on the bulletin board?" he asked slyly, obviously pleased that he knew something she didn't.

"No, I've been busy fighting off the whole school," Sakura whined, shutting her locker and walking towards the bulletin board. Naruto followed. Sakura looked over the papers, searching for her name.

"Yes! I made the volleyball team!" she exclaimed, punching the air. Naruto only grinned at her.

"Check out cheerleading," he teased her. Sakura frowned and looked. She made the squad too.

"This is cool!" she grinned. Naruto shrugged.

"Not until you see practice times," he said, pointing at the designated paper. She looked them over, groaning as she reached the bottom.

"Cheerleading and volleyball at the same time," she bit her lip. Naruto nodded.

"Bingo, one or the other babe," he said as Sakura frowned, looking from one sheet to the other.

"If it helps, me and Sasuke are on the football team," Naruto put in. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So I'm supposed to pick cheerleading, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged,

"I don't know, if you want to," he said. Sakura huffed at him. She hated it when he played mind games with her.

"Well then, I choose volleyball," she said, poking him in the nose. Naruto frowned, his grin finally gone.

"Fine, your choice," he grumbled, walking to math. Sakura laughed and walked up the stairs to her science class. She met with Shikamaru half way up.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Sakura asked, falling into step with the brooding Nara.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Sakura smiled at him.

"I've been flagged by people all day, it totally sucks, but it isn't that bad," she said, hugging her books to her chest. Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not, but... well..." he trailed off as a couple of giggling girls walked up to them.

"Uhh, Shikamaru, since you're single now, do you want to go to the dance with Yuki?" the leading girl asked. Shikamaru sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Well, he's not single, so that will kind of be a problem," Sakura cut in smoothly, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and rushing into the open classroom door, leaving the giggling group open-mouthed.

"Thanks," Shikamaru muttered, sitting down next to Sakura. She nodded, motioning for him to continue with what he was going to say.

"Right, well, this week has been so... stressful, you know? Like, I'm... confused, I guess," Shikamaru said, sighing. Sakura shrugged, looking at her desk.

"Confused about who you like, or who likes you more?" Sakura supplied, smiling crookedly. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Pretty much," he said, looking at Sakura. She shrugged again.

"I can't help you, if that's what you want to ask me, Shikamaru; this has to be something you find out on your own," she said apologetically. Shikamaru frowned.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," he said, rolling his pencil up and down on the desk. Sakura smiled encouragingly.

"But this Saturday, after Naruto and Sasuke are done with their detentions, everyone's coming to his house, and you don't know how hard we had to beg everybody, and we still have to have a chaperone there twenty-four seven," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. It was their second week of school, and their first week of punishment, and she was already over it. Not that sharing a bedroom with Sasuke was all that bad, but she was tired of having to call her mom at lunch every day, and she could tell that the punishment was taking it's toll on her friends too.

"Cool, I'll be there," Shikamaru said as Gai entered the classroom. Ino and Temari were probably in the office again, so Gai didn't even bother to ask.

"Good morning my youthful class," Gai said energetically. Sakura and Shikamaru grimaced. Didn't that man ever run out of energy?

"Today, we will just be studying out of the textbook, because your first test is next Tuesday," Gai said, writing the page numbers on the board. Sakura sighed, dropping her textbook heavily on the table. She just wanted it to be Saturday already.

-X-

"Sasuke, would it kill you to clean up after yourself?" Sakura chided, picking up shirt after shirt and tossing them into the laundry bin. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, throwing a ball at the wall continuously. He looked at Sakura upside down.

"Well you don't have to pick up my stuff," he said, raising his eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him.

"Well I'm going to go do the laundry again," she huffed, picking up the bin and exiting the room. Sasuke threw the pillow back on Sakura's bed, shaking his head and resuming his wall ball game. Sakura poked her head back into the room.

"And I would change into some _clothes_ if I were you, Sasuke, the guys are gonna be here soon," Sakura said, eyeing Sasuke with distaste. His crumpled shirt was next to the bed. Sasuke shrugged.

"I thought you liked me better with my shirt off," he grinned at her, still upside down. She giggled, shaking her head and closing the door with her foot as she dropped the load of clothes into the washing machine. She shut the door of the machine and set it for warm and left the bin next to it. She walked back into the room, Sasuke in the same place where she left him. She put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, didn't I ask you to put a shirt on?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke groaned, sitting up. He had a baseball-sized bruise on his chest from football practice the other day, and it was starting to turn a yellowish-black color.

"You're worse than my mom," he grumbled, pulling his t-shirt on. Sakura glared at him.

"I heard that," she informed him, grabbing her book and jumping on his bed. She leaned against his pillow, crossing her legs in midair and opening her book. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at her, lying under her legs and continuing his game. With five minutes, she shut her book.

"Sasuke, that's really annoying," she poked him with her heel. She grimaced.

"That was my bruise, and I was here first," he rubbed his chest. Sakura sighed. This punishment was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hola jailmates," Naruto called, knocking on the door and poking his head into the room. Sakura put her legs down, catching Sasuke's bruise again.

"Hey Naruto," she grinned. Sasuke rubbed his chest again.

"Oww," he muttered, sitting up. Neji followed Naruto into the room, tossing a bag of chips at Sasuke. He sat down on the couch in Sasuke's room and dropped some DVD's next to him.

"Brought some movies and chips," he said unneccessarily. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the movies from him.

"Terminator two? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, disgusted. He looked at the other two.

"I swear, you two have the worst taste in movies; I'm bringing them next time," he grumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Sakura on the bed.

"I brought a scary movie, perfect for a nice cuddle," Naruto said in a high falsetto voice, lying down across Sakura's lap. She giggled, kicking him off.

"You are such a flirt, I don't know how Hinata puts up with you," she said, crossing her legs. Naruto shrugged, grinning mischeiviously at her. Sasuke threw a pillow at his friend.

"If I were you, I'd move away from the girl," Sasuke warned, turning back to the movies. He looked up as Tenten bounded into the room, pulling a glum Shikamaru in with her.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly, plopping down next to Neji.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura said, tossing the bag of chips at her. They were definitely going to need more.

"Where's Hinata?" she frowned.

"Out here, where you left me," Hinata said, closing the door behind her. She rolled her eyes at Tenten.

"Hey beautiful, I saved you a seat," Naruto grinned at her, pushing Sakura out of the way. She fell off the bed, blowing the hair out of her face.

"That was gentlemen-like," Shikamaru frowned. Sakura shook her head, walking over to her own bed. She sat down heavily, but jumped back up.

"Oww! What the hell..." Sakura dug Sasuke's cell phone out of her sheets, rubbing her back. She raised her eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Hey... you found it," Sasuke said, grinning nervously at her. She was always nagging him to clean up his stuff, and this was why.

"How many times--?" Sakura asked angrily, tossing his phone at him. Sasuke caught it, checking his messages.

"Are you listening to me Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke looked up.

"I already know what you're saying," he mumbled. Neji snickered.

"So how's the punishment going?" he asked, trying not to laugh. He had never seen Sasuke cowed by a girl before.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed. Sakura sat down gingerly, making sure nothing else was hidden in her bed.

"Sasuke, if you keep leaving your stuff everywhere, one of us is going to be hurt, or worse," Sakura was saying, crossing her arms. Naruto bit his lip.

"Yeah Sasuke, you need to listen to her," he said, covering his mouth. Even Shikamaru was smiling.

"Alright alright, can we just watch the movie?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his friends. He popped a random movie into the DVD player, leaning against the foot of Sakura's bed. She huffed, folding her arms as the others were getting comfortable. This whole living situation was not helping Sakura and Sasuke's newfound relationship. Sasuke's mother checked in on them constantly, making it hard for anyone to get "comfortable." But, by the end of the movie, half of them were asleep anyway. Sakura was curled up under her covers, and Neji was snoring on Tenten's shoulder. Shikamaru was nodding off, but was trying hard not to fall asleep. Only Naruto and Hinata seemed fully awake, because they were half-hidden from the door on Sasuke's bed and in a full-on lip lock.

"Well this is boring," Sasuke said. The sky was getting dark, and the others would have to leave soon. Tenten sighed, rolling her eyes at the still-snoring Neji.

"Well, I gotta get going," Shikamaru said as the movie finished. It was the most uneventful Saturday the gang had had in a while. They would be more than happy when this punishment was over.

"Me too," Naruto said dazedly from the bed. His hair was a mess, but he looked content. Sasuke glanced at Sakura's sleeping form before shaking the bed. She sat up.

"What?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"We gotta go," Tenten said, pushing Neji off of her shoulder. She let his head fall so that he was jolted awake.

"Damn, it's over?" he asked quietly, yawning. Tenten nodded, folding her arms. Sasuke got up, stretching.

"Alright, everyone out. If you miss curfew, we're all in even deeper shit," he said, grabbing the empty chips bag and tossing it into the trash. They filed out, yawning and stretching. Mikoto was downstairs, washing the dishes.

"You kids leaving?" she called from the sink. They nodded and murmured, grabbing shoes and bags.

"Thanks for having us, Mrs. Uchiha," Tenten called as they piled into various cars.

"Pleasure," Mikoto called back. Sasuke trudged back up the stairs. Sakura was leaning on her elbow, running her hand through her hair.

"Well that was boring," she said sleepily. Sasuke nodded, falling onto his bed. He flipped his phone open, looking through his missed calls.

"I'm sorry I went off on you Sasuke," Sakura said from her bed sheepishly. Sasuke lowered his phone, looking over at her.

"Nah, I shouldn't have left my stuff around," he said, glancing back at his phone. Sakura got up and sat down next to Sasuke, laying her head on his shoulder as he shut his phone.

"Now what?" he asked. The two leaned back, staring at the TV, which was replaying the movie. Sasuke made a note to bring the movies back to Neji.

"I don't know, wanna just watch TV?" Sakura asked, playing with a string on Sasuke's shirt. He shrugged, grabbing his remote. The two watched MTV for all of ten minutes before they were asleep. Mikoto looked in, frowning at the two before she closed the door. She couldn't believe that her punishment wasn't working. They seemed to be enjoying this! She sighed.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself, walking to her own bedroom and closing the door behind her.

-X-

"Face it man, she's totally controlling you," Neji said, setting his lunch tray down on their usual table. It was lunch on Monday, and Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were making fun of Sasuke and how easily he gave into Sakura's demands.

"She is not! I'm the boss in this relationship," Sasuke insisted, toying with his ketchup.

"Yeah, we can tell," Naruto snickered. Sasuke threw a french fry at him.

"I mean, no offense, I like Sakura, a lot, but this whole living with you is not doing wonders for you guys," Naruto said, eating the french fry Sasuke threw at him. Shikamaru nodded.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wears the pants," he said, making Neji and Naruto laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them, glancing at the girls table.

_'Maybe they're right, and she's controlling me. What if we get married? Is it gonna be like this? I've gotta do something about this,'_ Sasuke thought. He gave his friends one last glare before he stood up, walking over the girls table. The grins on their faces froze. They watched in awe as he tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sakura, I've gotta talk to you," Sasuke said loudly. Sakura looked up, the traces of a smile still in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked brightly. He folded his arms.

"I don't think this is gonna work," he said. Sakura raised an eyebrow, her smile evaporating.

"What?" she asked confusedly. Tenten and Hinata frowned. They did not like where this was going.

"I don't appreciate you bossing me around all the time! You're worse than my mother, and I don't want to date someone who's like that," he said, even more loudly. The others in the cafeteria started to quiet down as Sasuke's voice got louder. Naruto was gaping at him. Sasuke knew he should stop, but he couldn't.

"You're really annoying, and always nagging at me to pick up my stuff, and-" Sakura stood up, putting her finger to his mouth.

"If you were tired of me 'hanging around,' you could have just told me," she said quietly, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. Hinata gasped. Sakura pushed past him and walked out of the cafeteria. It was silent. Tenten and Hinata both glared at him, running after their friend. The silence was replaced with the usual hum of conversation. Sasuke sat down robotically at his table. Shikamaru blinked at him.

"Why the _hell_ did you do that for?" Neji asked incredulously. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"I don't know, you guys were getting to me!" he said miserably. Naruto shook his head at his best friend. Sasuke knew he had probably made the biggest mistake of his life.


	13. Chapter 13: Unimaginable Screw Up

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **omg Sasuke's a bastard, who knew? xD enjoy reading and, like always, R&R :3

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 13: Unimaginable Screw Up

Sasuke was walking home from school that day, dragging his bag behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one. He felt terrible about what he said; what had possessed him to do that anyway? He would find a way to blame Naruto later. For now, he was worried about his mother.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called softly after climbing the stairs and opening his front door. He looked around cautiously before entering, closing the door slowly behind him. He turned and walked straight into his mother.

"Mom! Hi... uh..." Sasuke grinned nervously. Mikoto had her hands on her hips, waiting.

"Uhh... you're mad aren't you?" he asked, sighing. She shook her head, disappointed in her son.

"No, I'm not mad, I just want to know what you said to that poor girl so that she came home with red, swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks today," Mikoto said. She had taught Sasuke to respect women, not yell at them in front of an audience.

"I know, and I'm so-"

"Don't plead your case to me; you march up those stairs and beg for her forgiveness, understand me?" Mikoto told him sternly. She pointed at the stairs. Sasuke sighed again, trudging up the stairs. He contemplated knocking first, but it was his room. He opened the door and peeked in. Sakura was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine and talking on the phone.

"I don't care what she's wearing, she's totally shallow," Sakura was saying. She flipped the page. Sasuke walked in and set his bag down and sat on his bed across from Sakura. She folded her legs in front of her so she couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, and his body is pretty hot too," Sakura giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. He kneeled next to Sakura's bed. She didn't even glance at him, shaking her magazine out. Sasuke put it down gently. He raised his eyebrows in a silent message. She sighed crossly.

"Ino, I'll call you back in a sec," she said before snapping her phone shut. She folded her arms, propping her magazine up against her legs.

"Talk, you have five minutes," Sakura said coolly, still staring at her magazine. Sasuke reached for her hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Sakura, I was way out of line today, and I'm really, really sorry, and that is not enough, you're right, I'm a jerk, I don't deserve you," Sasuke babbled. Sakura glanced at him icily.

"Ok," she said, flipping a page in her magazine. Sasuke blinked.

"'Ok?' That's it? Look, Sakura, I know I don't deserve a second chance, but-"

"Yeah, you're right, you don't. And you won't get one. Look Sasuke, I accept your apology, but you made it clear in that cafeteria that we aren't going to work. You can't break up with me like that in front of the whole school, and then beg me for a second chance; if this won't work, then I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my time," Sakura said, staring him straight in the eye. Sasuke hung his head.

"You're right, Sakura, I shouldn't get it, but I'm begging you, I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you," he insisted, reaching for her hand again. She shook it off, disgusted.

"You don't get it, do you? Sasuke, we're over, plain as that, and I highly doubt that there is anything you can do to win me back," Sakura said, raising her eyebrows. Sasuke sat back on his heel. She wasn't serious. There was no way she was serious! She flipped her phone open, re-dialing Ino's number, making it clear that she was, indeed, serious. Sasuke stood up, walking to his bed and laying down. He kicked the things off his bed onto the floor, not caring where they landed.

"Fine, have it your way Sakura," Sasuke said, folding his arms above his head. Sakura would break down in a week, he had nothing to worry about.

-X-

"Dammit, Kakashi is so gonna fail me," Naruto whined. Sakura rolled her eyes, taking his homework from him.

"Naruto, these are basic commands and phrases that you have to translate into Japanese," she giggled. Naruto snatched it back from her.

"Well Miss Cherry Pants, I'm sorry not everyone is as smart as you," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. Hinata took the paper from him on his other side. Sasuke walked a step or two behind, sulking. Sakura hadn't even looked at him all week, or looked miserable without him. In fact, she was doing great. But he wasn't. He was miserable all the time, always expecting to come home and just hang out with Sakura, but instead it's quiet, and they do their homework separately. They murmur a quick "Good night" and go to bed. And then it starts all over again. Sasuke couldn't take it. He had to do something so Sakura would forgive him.

"Hello? Sasuke? You there?" Naruto yelled, waving a hand in front of Sasuke. He hadn't noticed that they'd made it to the school, or that Sakura and Hinata had left.

"What?" he asked irritably. Naruto shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what's up; you seem upset again," Naruto said. He didn't show it, but he was worried about Sasuke. He barely ate anymore, and it looked as if he hadn't slept since Sakura and ended things only a week ago. He was getting skinnier by the day, and the coach wasn't too happy about it at all. Not to mention his failing grades.

"I'm fine; I've told you that before. Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just be thinking?" Sasuke asked angrily. He pushed past Naruto to his locker. Naruto put his hands up, following.

"Hey, I'll back off, but I hope you're thinking about the dance next Friday, and how you're going to get Sakura to go with you," Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Haven't really thought about it much," he mumbled. But he was lying. The dance had been the only other thing on his mind besides Sakura. It was the annual back-to-school dance, which, in retrospect, seemed pretty stupid to him. And he had heard that Sakura had already been asked to go by a few other guys. He thought about taking another girl, just to get even, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Well, you can't be much better off than Shikamaru; poor guy, Ino and Temari suspended for a week. Don't know what he's going to do," Naruto laughed to himself. Sasuke didn't even smile. He slammed his locker shut and made off for English, Naruto in tow. Sakura was already there laughing with Hinata. Sasuke took his usual seat next to her, but avoided her eyes. Instead, he dug in his bag for a book he knew wasn't there.

"So anyway, I think I'm gonna say yes," Sakura giggled over Sasuke's bent form. He froze. Hinata shrugged from Sasuke's other side.

"Why him?" she asked. Sakura sighed longingly, doodling on a piece of paper.

"Well, he's cute, he's mature, and he's on the football team; totally manly," Sakura nodded. Hinata shrugged again.

"I heard things about him, Sakura," she said, Naruto was too busy doing his homework, but Sasuke looked up.

"You're not talking about Sai, are you?" he asked Hinata. She nodded.

"Sakura's going to go to the dance with him, I guess," she said, giving him an apologetic look. He bristled. He was going to kill that two-faced, perverted little traitor.

"So I have this black mini-dress, and a matching bag, but no shoes, and I also have this periwinkle halter dress, with matching shoes, and no bag," Hinata said, continuing her conversation with Sakura. Naruto smirked, listening in on the conversation.

"I say we go commando; it will make it a night to remember," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Sakura and Hinata laughed at him. Hinata was about to respond when their silver-haired sensei finally walked in.

"Sorry guys, I was late because I was thinking of an excuse to give you," he said without preamble, taking out his marking pad.

"Homework out," he said, starting on the other side of the classroom. Naruto swore, guessing on the last few. It was a completion grade anyway. Kakashi walked up and down the rows. He gave Naruto a dirty look, but passed him anyway. He sighed.

"One down," he grinned, winking at Hinata. Kakashi clapped his hands, facing the class.

"Now, since you all did your homework, you should be familiar with commands in English. So, your homework and classwork will be fifty English phrases and literature references that you have to translate into English and then back into Japanese, using traditional characters. Go," Kakashi said, setting them an impossible task as usual. The class groaned as one… as usual.

-X-

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" a voice said. Sasuke frowned. It was a guy, and it sounded a lot like Sai. The answering giggle and consent sounded like Sakura. He rounded the corner angrily. He saw the offending boy leaning against Sakura's locker, much like he used to do. He marched over angrily.

"Beat it Sai," Sasuke said dangerously. Sai frowned, but obliged. Sasuke was twice as big as him, and it was wise not to mess with him when he was obviously pissed. Sakura looked annoyed as Sai walked away.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, slamming her locker and walking away. Sasuke followed.

"Sakura listen to me, what will it take to show that I'm sorry?" he pleaded, running to catch up with her. She shook her head.

"I already told you, Sasuke. We're over, and that won't change just because you're jealous that I'm going to the dance with Sai," Sakura said, walking faster. She walked into Gai's class, leaving Sasuke behind. The bell rang, and students scurried around to get to class. Sasuke shuffled off the other way. He kicked the lockers angrily. His life sucked.


	14. Chapter 14: In Your Arms Again

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Wewt! I finally finished it! And only for you lovely peoples, so feel blessed =P

**Sarutobi High School**

Chapter 14: In Your Arms Again

Sakura collapsed on her bed. Only two more days until the dance. She sniffled. That stupid dance! She still couldn't believe she had to go, and with Sai of all people. She had just wanted to stay home, maybe watch a few movies and eat some popcorn. But Ino said she 'just had to go.' She couldn't forgive Sasuke so easily, she had to play hard to get, make him suffer. But she didn't want to anymore; she wanted to forgive him and return to her happy life.

"No, don't care, not doing it," Sasuke said angrily, kicking his door open. Sakura glanced at him from her bed. She quickly sat up and pulled her English book out of her bag. Sasuke jumped on his bed, rolling his eyes at his phone.

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear it then, if it makes you- look, Naruto, I don't have time for this! Do I look like a girl to you?" Sasuke straightened his pillow, reaching for his history homework out of his bag.

"Ha ha, very funny, dobe," he snapped his phone shut, taking the pencil behind his ear and transferring it to his mouth as he situated himself.

"Here, this was in my bed again," Sakura called over his book, tossing Sasuke his jacket. She was getting tired of finding various articles of clothing in her bed. Sasuke caught it with his pencil.

"Thanks," he murmured. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was about to say something, but Sasuke's phone rang again.

"Yo," he said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear as he continued his homework. He frowned, setting his books down holding the phone.

"You did what? Why?" Sasuke groaned. Sakura watched him through her straight, glossy hair.

"No, no, Naruto, I'm gonna... no way! You tell her that! I'm not going to that dance, alright?" Sasuke wanted desperately to hang up. He couldn't believe Naruto! Finding him a date with one of those annoying girls, and without his permission! He was going to kill him.

"Sasuke, it's time to get you out of his whole stump! If you won't have her, then let me help you get Sakura back! I'll find you another girl, just tell me which one you want, and I'll make it happen, and then Sakura will get jealous seeing you dancing those slow dances, and then she'll say she's sorry and take you back, and then we can all go back to those neat little hotel rooms I rented," Naruto told him, grinning through the phone. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now; I'll call you later," he said, snapping his phone shut again. He looked over at Sakura. She was writing something down, but he knew she had been listening to his conversation.

"So, it sounds like Naruto is being Naruto again," Sakura said conversationally. Her eyes never left her textbook. Sasuke nodded.

"Yup, playing matchmaker as usual; set me up with some blonde apparently," he said. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she froze. It was time she felt betrayed for a little bit.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, her voice nonchalant. She turned the page in her book, copying down some notes about English verbs.

"Yup; well, I've got a lot of homework, so I'm gonna go use the laptop. And who knows, I may go to the dance," Sasuke said, picking up his books and walking out the door, leaving Sakura with her mouth agape.

-X-

"No, you don't look fat, and you won't, now stop worrying and eat something other than leaves," Shikamaru said angrily, pushing a tray of food towards Hinata. She shook her head.

"The dance is today, it's my last chance to get in shape!" she wailed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his pizza. Neji and Tenten were sitting on Shikamaru's other side, and Naruto was working on pizza number five across the table. They hadn't seen Sasuke all day.

"Hi guys," Sakura said cheerily, setting her tray down. She was eating a salad, like every other damn girl in the school, Shikamaru noticed.

"Hey Sakura, how's Ino?" Tenten asked, twirling a piece of cheese with her fork.

"Good; she's here today, you know, I just don't know where," Sakura said, shrugging. Naruto chewed guiltily, knowing exactly where Ino was.

-X-

"I'm sorry about all this," Ino said, scratching her bandaged nose lightly. She had been self-conscious about the large, white bulb that was her nose, but wasn't worried about that any more so much as how itchy it was.

"Yeah, I don't know what Naruto was thinking," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head as he leaned uncomfortably against the wall. They were outside the science room, talking about Naruto's latest matchmaking. Sasuke expected to come to school and deal with another one of his fangirls. Instead, Naruto set him up with Ino.

"You know, you can still take someone to the dance, it isn't too late," Ino said, shuffling her feet. Sasuke shifted to his other foot, not looking at Ino. He was so tired of hearing about the stupid dance. He just wanted to go home and eat pizza, starting the weekend the right way, not getting all dressed up to go to a dance with someone he barely knew.

"I don't think so. Can you just do me a favor and tell Naruto I'm gonna kill him later? I have homework now," Sasuke mumbled, picking up his book bag and heading towards the library. Ino watched him go sadly before turning to go to the cafeteria. She quickly found her friends near the windows and hurried over to them. She was greeted with "Hey!" and "Where have you been?" but she ignored it all, sitting down across from Sakura.

"I was nowhere, don't worry about it; so, what are you guys wearing to the dance?" Ino said cheerily, trying to change the subject. She felt terrible. She had encouraged Sakura not to forgive Sasuke, which had worked out fine, but she could see that he was really sorry, and now they were both miserable.

"I can't wear anything because I'm fat!" Tenten wailed. Ino rolled her eyes. Tenten always thought she was fat.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Neji said, flashing her a cheesy smile. He was rewarded by a bread roll in the face. Sakura giggled half-heartedly, pushing the lettuce in her salad around with her fork. Naruto looked from Sakura to Ino, catching on to the problem. He got up.

"I'm gonna look for Sasuke; he owes me money," Naruto announced abruptly, jogging towards the door. He searched throughout the halls, aware of his limited time of twenty minutes. He passed the library without so much as a glance, but backtracked. Sasuke was sitting at one of the tables, listening to his iPod and tapping his pencil. He appeared to be doing homework. Naruto snuck up behind him. Linkin Park. Of course. He hit the pause button and yanked the headphones out of Sasuke's ear.

"Ow! Dobe! What was that for?" Sasuke said angrily, rubbing his ear. Naruto sat on the chair across from him, glaring.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Homework? In the library? Linkin Park?" Naruto said, tossing the iPod back at Sasuke. He mumbled something inaudible, staring down at his homework. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, the dance is tonight. Sakura is going with Sai, and if you don't do anything about it, he's going to woo her straight off her feet and into one of those hotel rooms!" he said, slamming his fist on the table. The librarian shushed him from her desk, her watery eyes popping at the disturbance of her library. Naruto shrugged her off.

"Well I hope they have fun together," Sasuke said emotionlessly. He had given up. He had screwed up his chances with Sakura, and now she was lost.

"What does that mean! Listen Sasuke, it comes down to this: this is the first girl who's ever seen you as more than a jock. And this is the first girl you've ever seen as more than the annoying fangirl. So either you love her or you don't, I can't help you anymore," Naruto said, shaking his head disappointedly at his friend. He stood up, giving Sasuke one last look. He left, leaving Sasuke more confused and agitated than before.

'For once, the idiot actually said something worth listening to,'

-X-

Sakura took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had curled her hair to perfection, a half-up half-down hairdo matching perfectly with her pink dress. It was covered in glitter, fanning out around her legs when she walked. Her green eyes were lined in kohl-black eye liner, and they were glimmering. Not a hint of redness that was the evidence of her twenty minute bawling session. She flicked the light out, peeking out the door. A bowl of popcorn was teetering on the edge of Sasuke's bed. He was searching under his bed for something.

"Hey Sakura? Have you seen the remote anywhere?" Sasuke called over his shoulder. Sakura sighed, digging it out of her bed.

"Here," she said, a hand on her hip. He turned.

"Oh, thank..." Sasuke trailed off. He blinked. Sakura looked beautiful. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He shook his head, holding his hand out. She tossed the remote to him, grabbing her bag from the suitcase at the head of her bed.

"You sure you don't want to come to the dance?" Sakura asked him, eyeing his baggy shorts and shirt with distaste. He shrugged.

"Not my thing. Have fun with Sai; I hear Naruto rented hotel rooms for you guys," he said, half-heartedly flicking through the channels. Sakura shuddered at the thought of her and Sai in a hotel room together. She picked up her coat and walked to the doorway. She hestitated, glancing back at Sasuke. He was staring at the TV indifferently. She wanted to run back to him, collapse on his shoulder and tell him how much she hated not talking to him, how much she missed him. She didn't want to go to the dance with Sai, she didn't want to go back to the hotel rooms with him. She wanted to go and lie next to Sasuke and eat popcorn and watch a romantic movie. Instead, she walked slowly down the stairs. Sai was waiting for her in the living room. When had he gotten here?

"Hello Sakura! You look beautiful," Mikoto gushed. Sai stood up, his eyes traveling up and down her body hungrily.

"Yes, you do," he said, putting his arm around her. She smiled faintly, inching away from Sai. Mikoto smiled at them.

"Remember, we're letting you hang out with your friends after the dance, but the curfew is midnight, understand?" she was frowning. Neither her or her husband thought it was a good idea for any of them to be able to go anywhere together after the dance, as they were still being punished, but she had gotten together with the other parents, and they agreed that no one had stepped out of line, so they deserved a break. Sakura smiled graciously.

"Thank you Ms. Uchiha, you're the greatest," she gushed. Mikoto couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. She shooed them out the door.

"Don't forget to have fun!" she called after them. She closed the door quietly. She glanced up the stairs. She ought to talk to Sasuke. She climbed the stairs, stepping lightly.

"Sasuke? Can I speak to you?" Mikoto asked, peeking her head through the door. Sasuke hadn't moved since Sakura had left. He was still channel surfing. He shrugged haphazardly. She sat down on the bed.

"Do you really want to let her go with him?" she asked, a knowing look on her face. He frowned.

"Not my choice. Now, I'm tired of hearing about this, can I please just be alone?" he asked tiredly. He really needed to think. Mikoto left him alone, deciding that Sasuke needed to figure this out for himself. Sasuke readjusted his pillow, letting himself sink into its feathery embrace. He stared at his remote for a few moments before tossing it angrily across the room. It hit the wall and broke in two. He glared at the opposite wall.

_"Listen Sasuke, it comes down to this: this is the first girl who's ever seen you as more than a jock. And this is the first girl you've ever seen as more than the annoying fangirl. So either you love her or you don't, I can't help you anymore," _

Naruto's words haunted him, taunted him.

"You love her or you don't..."

He did love her. He didn't care what anyone said, he loved her. Sasuke sat up, kicking the bowl of popcorn to the floor. Kernels scattered, much like his emotions. He grabbed his jacket, pulling on a pair of jeans hastily from the ground. He ran blindly down the stairs, grabbing his car keys from the hook near the door. He called something inaudible over his shoulder and slammed the door. His car revved as it tore out of the driveway. He didn't care who Sakura was with, or what she was doing, he was going to win her back tonight, and he was going to tell her that he loved her.

-X-

"You look really beautiful tonight," Sai breathed in her ear. Sakura shuddered. She cursed the DJ for playing this stupid slow song. She couldn't wait for it to be over, couldn't wait to get out of Sai's gripping arms. She searched around the room. Naruto was whispering something to Hinata, making her giggle and kiss him. She sighed inwardly. Tenten was leaning against Neji, and even Shikamaru was smiling, listening as Temari told him something funny. Sakura didn't even know how she had gotten in, but it didn't matter. All her friends were having fun, except her.

"I say we ditch this lame dance and head to those cozy little rooms Naruto was telling us about," Sai said, his hand travelling down the small of her back. Sakura wriggled, pulling away from him.

"Umm, how about we all just stick together?" she said quickly. Sai shrugged, but was obviously upset about her decision. Finally, mercifully, the song ended. The DJ played a faster song, and her classmates broke off from the dance floor, just talking and relaxing. Sai and Sakura wandered over to the snack table, where Naruto and Hinata were sitting. Sakura sat next to Hinata, rubbing her temples. Hinata smiled sympathetically.

"Rough night?" she whispered. Sakura nodded. She was about to say more, but the doors slammed somewhere to their right. She turned, and was completely surprised to see Sasuke standing there, his eyes raking the staring crowd. He mouth dropped.

"Sasuke...?" she whispered. Naruto frowned, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke finally spotted them and jogged towards them. He was still wearing his baggy white t-shirt.

"Sakura, I have to talk to you," he said urgently, slightly out of breath. Sakura stood up slowly. She shook her head.

"Why? It couldn't wait until-"

"No, it can't, alright. Just... come with me, ok?" Sasuke said, grabbing her hand. He started to pull her away but Sai stopped him.

"Uhh, where are you going with my date?" he asked, folding his arms. Sasuke brushed passed him.

"Not now Sai," he said impatiently. Sakura wiggled her arm.

"Sasuke, where are you taking me? What you're going to say to me can be said in front of Naruto and Hinata," she said, pulling her wrist out of his grip. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Sakura, I don't know what I have to do, but just tell me, and I'll do it. I screwed up, and I shouldn't have, because now I've lost something that, no matter how hard I try, I can't forget, and I can never replace," he said. He glanced angrily at Sai.

"And I can't let you go anywhere with this guy, because..." he hesitated. Sakura blinked.

"Because why?" she whispered. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would burst out of her chest. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Because, Sakura... Because I love you, that's why!" he said. Sakura blinked again.

"Wh-what-?"

"Sakura, I love you, and…and I don't even care if you don't love me back, or even like me, because you shouldn't! But I can't let you go back to these stupid hotel rooms Naruto has with _him_; I would never forgive myself," Sasuke said, quieter. He stepped towards her, taking her hand. She didn't pull back this time. Sai looked murderous. Naruto was grinning.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. Before he could say anything else, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Sasuke was caught off-guard, but didn't argue. She finally pulled back, her eyes watery. Sasuke grinned suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. Their peers paid no notice to them, all wrapped in their own lives. Sakura fell into the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car in a huff. Sasuke jumped in on the other side. Sakura grinned mischievously at him.

"Where are we going?" she giggled. He smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see," he said, pulling out of the parking lot of the school.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke parked his car at the beach. The sun had already set, but they didn't care. Sasuke intertwined his fingers in hers as they walked along the beach. Sakura leaned on his arm, finally realizing how much she had missed doing that. They soon came to the spot where they had first kissed, much in the same state as they had left it. Sasuke sat down, pulling Sakura onto his lap. She snuggled herself comfortably against his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. His arms encircled her waist. They sat like that for a few minutes before Sakura finally spoke.

"So what made you come to the dance the way you did?" she asked, stroking his chest. He shrugged.

"I guess I finally realized what I had lost, and I couldn't bear it," he whispered. She looked up into his eyes, giving him a long, sweet kiss.

"So I guess I'm forgiven, yes?" Sasuke asked unnecessarily. Sakura giggled, kissing him again. She lay back against his chest again. She was sure that it was passed curfew, and they were going to be in so much trouble, but she really didn't care. All she cared about was being here, in Sasuke's arms, where she belonged.


End file.
